The Spirit of Christmas
by Kate Anderson
Summary: *story complete* The holidays aren't a happy time for Faith Yokas this year. Can Bosco help?
1. One

Title: The Spirit of Christmas   
  
Author: Kate Anderson  
  
Email: sam_loves_jack@yahoo.ca  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I own nothing and no money is being made from this work of fiction.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: just general knowledge of the series up through season three  
  
Summary: The holidays aren't a happy time for Faith Yokas this year. Can Bosco help?  
  
Author's Notes: Merry Christmas!   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Fred had left three weeks ago. He packed a few bags for himself and the children and left. Faith came home from work to find an empty apartment and a note. She had allowed herself to cry for a while and then vowed not to let it interfere with her job. Bosco didn't know. Faith made up stories about Charlie's school play and Emily's award winning poem.   
  
In fact, Faith had just attended a parent-teacher conference, or so Bosco thought as he picked her up from the school. The conference went well, but the teacher was concerned about Charlie. Apparently he's been getting into a lot of fights.   
  
It was December 11, two weeks to Christmas and Faith was lonely. She was lonelier than she could ever remember being and Bosco wasn't helping.   
  
"I met this really hot chick last night. I'm talkin' really hot."   
  
"That's nice Bos."   
  
"She was insatiable! I tell you, she could have gone all night."   
  
"That's really great."   
  
"I'm thinking about asking her to the Christmas party."   
  
Faith had forgotten about the Christmas party. Although she supposed she shouldn't have with the amount of complaining she'd from Sully after he'd been roped into playing Santa. She was going to bring Charlie and Emily to the party, let them sit on Santa's lap.   
  
"...from Louisiana. A real looker. You think she'd want to sit on Santa's lap?"   
  
"I don't know Bosco, you'd have to ask her."   
  
"You bringing Fred and the kids?"   
  
"If they don't have other plans."   
  
She didn't even know where Fred and her children were. Maybe she should have done something, told someone. He had effectively kidnapped them after all. But something was stopping her. Embarrassment. Humiliation.   
  
She was such a terrible mother that her husband had left. Her recovering alcoholic husband was a better parent than she.   
  
"You finished your Christmas shopping yet?"   
  
"Yeah, I bought a sweater for Emily yesterday. It was my last gift."   
  
She actually had bought a sweater for Emily. One of those nice chenille ones. It was soft and purple. Faith had wrapped it and put it with the Gameboy she'd bought for Charlie.   
  
"I haven't even started yet. What do you think I should get my mom? Is it too soon to be buying gifts for Kimberly?"   
  
"Who's Kimberly?"   
  
"Jesus Christ Faith! Don't you ever listen to me? Kimberly is the girl I met last night!"   
  
"Sorry. My mind wandered off I guess."   
  
Faith had pulled the decorations out of storage. She imagined the door flying open and Charlie bounding in, followed by Fred and Emily. The kids would be disappointed if she didn't have the lights out and the Santa that sang Jingle Bells when you punched him in the stomach.   
  
"I got my mom perfume last year, so that's out."   
  
"What about earrings?"   
  
"She has a million pairs already."   
  
"A bottle of expensive wine?"   
  
"I'm not trying to get her drunk Faith. It's my ma, not some chick that won't put out."   
  
"Fine. Get her socks then! I don't care!"   
  
The Santa that sang Jingle Bells was dying. Every year the recorded voice sounded more scratchy. Every year Fred had said he'd take the thing apart and fix it. It made the kids laugh though.   
  
"What's up with you Yokas? I don't think I've seen you smile at all in the past few weeks and you're jumping down my throat every chance you get!"   
  
"Nothing's up with me. It's just holiday stress."   
  
"I'm sure the party will help relieve that. I heard there's gonna be an open bar. Sully's gonna need it!"   
  
Every night Faith came home to her empty apartment and checked the answering machine for messages. Once the school had called, wanting to discuss where to transfer Emily and Charlie's records to. Faith didn't return the call. How could she let them know that she had no idea?   
  
"I think I will invite Kimberly. You might like her Faith."   
  
"Is she able to use words with more than two syllables?"   
  
"Don't you ever get tired of being better than everyone, huh Faith? Maybe it's time to come off this holier than thou trip you've been on!"   
  
In Fred's note he'd said that he was leaving because he loved her. At first that made no sense, but then Faith figured it out. She'd kept the note, it was in the top drawer of her dresser. She'd taken it out once since putting it there.   
  
_____________   
  
Faith tugged at her silk blouse, feeling more than slightly out of place and awkward. The ballroom that had been rented for the Christmas party was garishly decorated and it was giving Faith a headache. Lights were strewn about and brightly coloured garlands had been haphazardly tossed over paintings and taped to the ceiling. It looked as though Kim's young son Joey had done the decorating. Tinkly Christmas carols were played through speakers, the live band that had been hired had failed to show up.   
  
Alex Taylor scooted her way through the crowd and approached Faith. She smiled brightly and Faith half-heartedly returned her grin. "Great party!" Alex said enthusiastically, taking a sip of her wine.   
  
"Yeah, great." Faith echoed.   
  
"Where are your kids? Joey was looking forward to seeing Charlie again. Kim had been counting on him being here to keep Joey out of trouble!"   
  
"Fred and the kids have the flu." Faith replied.   
  
Alex frowned. "Oh, that's too bad! It's great that you could make it though!"   
  
"Have you seen Bosco around?"   
  
Alex shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing. "Nope, can't say I have, sorry. Oh, there's Ty! Excuse me!"   
  
Alex beamed at Faith once more before turning and making her way towards Ty Davis. Ty hugged her and then wrapped his arm around her. Faith tried not to feel bitter.   
  
Someone had turned up the volume on the speakers and changed the song selection. Rock tunes had replaced the Christmas carols. Faith had a feeling that a smirking Jimmy Doherty had something to do with that. She watched as Jimmy grabbed his son and swung him around. Joey laughed and Faith hoped the kid wouldn't puke. Charlie always had a habit of throwing up whenever Fred spun him around too fast.   
  
Faith scanned the crowd once more, hoping to catch sight of her partner. She found him, standing by the bar with a tall red-head on his arm. She was at least three inches taller than Bosco. Of course, she was probably wearing stilettos or something. Faith approached them, feeling dowdier with each step. Her own black slacks and white blouse seemed boring compared with Kimberly's slinky black dress.   
  
"Faith!" Bosco greeted her with a yell and a wave. Faith smiled and waved back. She pushed past Carlos and faced Bosco and his date.   
  
"Faith, this is Kimberly." Bosco said, gesturing towards the woman. Faith looked at her and decided the red hair was definitely a dye job. "Kimberly, this is my partner Faith Yokas."   
  
Kimberly extended a slim, pale hand and Faith shook it gently, hoping she wouldn't break it. "It's so nice to meet you." Kimberly said. She had a rich southern drawl.   
  
"Likewise." Faith said, forcing a smile. Faith couldn't help but stare at the other woman's chest. It seemed to defy all laws of nature.   
  
"Where are Fred and the kids?" Bosco asked, craning his neck to stare at the crowd.   
  
"They couldn't make it. They have the flu." Faith replied.   
  
"All three of them?"   
  
"It's going around."   
  
"Don't you get sick on me now Yokas!" Bosco said with a laugh.   
  
"Maurice." Kimberly tugged on Bosco's jacket. "I want to meet more of your friends."   
  
Bosco nodded and gave Faith an apologetic look. "Duty calls." he said and taking Kimberly's arm, they stepped around Faith and into the crowd.   
  
Bosco's date turned heads all evening, she had the southern belle act down pat. Faith had studiously avoided her all night. Sully had been reluctantly dragged into the room by Davis and was greeted with laughs and screams of excitement from the few children at the party. His beard was crooked and Faith was sure that Santa wasn't supposed to be that surly looking.   
  
Bosco had gotten Kimberly on Santa's knee. Sully seemed to brighten up after that. The night wore on, Kim had taken Joey, who had thrown up in a potted plant home. Faith was ready to get her jacket from the coat check and leave when she spotted a flash of red hair in a corner. It was Kimberly, cozying up with Doherty.   
  
Bosco was standing at the bar, a drink cupped in his hands. He actually looked a little sad. Faith approached him. "Hey Bos." she said. "Looks like Kimberly's met Doherty."   
  
"He can have her." Bosco replied bitterly. "She can't use words with more than two syllables. They're a perfect match."   
  
Faith chuckled. "She wasn't your type anyway Bos."   
  
Bosco put the drink down. "You leaving?"   
  
Faith nodded. "I've had just about enough socializing for this year. I should get home to Fred and the kids, see how they're doing."   
  
"Did you drive? I didn't notice the truck outside."   
  
"No, I took the subway in. I figured it would be easier than fighting for a parking space."   
  
Bosco nodded and pursed his lips. "Let me drive you home. You shouldn't be taking the subway alone."   
  
"I do it all the time Bos. I'll be fine!"   
  
"Not dressed like that." Bosco said.   
  
"I'm wearing pants and a blouse. It's not so different from what I usually wear."   
  
"Just let me drive you. I'm leaving anyway."   
  
Faith relented and they left the ballroom. Kimberly had attached herself to Jimmy's neck and Faith figured he'd have her in bed before the night was over. She grabbed her jacket from the coat check and then followed Bosco out of the hotel and down the street to where his car was parked.   
  
"Kimberly complained that I parked too far away. She said I should have used my police privileges and parked right in front of the doors."   
  
"Well, with those heels on..."   
  
Bosco laughed. "She could have poked someone's eye out with those things!"   
  
Faith snorted. "They weren't the only things that could have taken someone's eye out."   
  
"You getting jealous now Yokas?" Bosco unlocked her door and opened it for her. He gave her a teasing grin.   
  
"Of those things? Hardly. You could have used them as life preservers."   
  
Bosco got in the car and started it up. He manoeuvred it out of the space and headed off down the dark streets. Faith sat quietly, staring out the window. She didn't even notice when Bosco pulled up in front of her building and shut off the engine.   
  
"Faith? You getting out?"   
  
Faith jerked as though she'd been hit. "Yeah, I was just thinking."   
  
Bosco undid his seatbelt and opened the door. "I'll walk you in." he said.   
  
"No! I mean, no, you shouldn't come up. I don't want to wake the kids or Fred."   
  
"I'll be really quiet Faith. Besides, I gotta pee."   
  
"You'll make too much noise." Faith got out of the car and slammed her door.   
  
"Peeing Faith, not performing a rock concert in the bathroom. I'm not that loud."   
  
Bosco looked a bit desperate so Faith finally nodded. "Fine, but no noise. Not a peep."   
  
Bosco followed Faith into the building and up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and Bosco pushed past her, rushing for the bathroom. Faith was relieved that she'd shut the door to the kid's room. She couldn't bear to keep looking in there and not seeing them.   
  
She stood in the kitchen, waiting for Bosco to finish up in the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later and joined her in the kitchen.   
  
"Faith..."   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"Why is there only one toothbrush and one towel in your bathroom?"   
  
Faith bit down on her bottom lip. "Is there?" she asked, playing ignorant.   
  
Bosco glanced around the apartment. "Faith, where are Fred and the kids?"   
  
Faith wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt cold. Bosco was gazing at her, his eyes fixed directly on her face. "I don't know." she said finally. "I don't know!"   
  
Bosco pulled her towards him, wrapping her up in his arms. She was shivering. "How long have they been gone?"   
  
"A few weeks." Faith said. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Bosco's shoulder. "He left a note."   
  
Bosco rubbed her back as Faith cried. "All this time..." he said softly. "All those things that you've said, that you've done, it never happened."   
  
"I didn't want anyone to know."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me Faith? It's me! I thought we promised each other that we'd never lie again." Bosco felt Faith's hair brush against his face.   
  
"I'm sorry." she said. Bosco hugged her tightly and then pulled away.   
  
"So you don't know where Fred is? He can't do that Faith. He can't just take the kids and leave. That's called kidnapping Faith! You have to tell someone."   
  
"I don't want everyone to know what a terrible mother I am." Faith said sadly.   
  
Bosco shook his head. "You're not. You're a great mom Faith."   
  
Faith turned away from him and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She didn't want his pity. She didn't need his pity. "Go home Bosco." she said.   
  
______________   
  
Bosco parked his car at work the next day and tried to ignore the smug grin that Doherty was giving him. He was leaning up against a dumpster, watching intently as Bosco hopped out of his car. "Stow it Doherty. I don't want to hear it!" Bosco called over to Jimmy.   
  
"Kimberly is an amazing woman Boscorelli. But I can't say that I'm surprised..."   
  
"Surprised about what?" Bosco knew he shouldn't have let the conversation go on as long as it already had.   
  
"Surprised that she left you. She obviously needed a bigger man."   
  
"Bite me."   
  
Jimmy smiled, his dimples creasing his cheeks. From across the street one of the other firefighters called over, "Hey Doherty! Get your butt in gear, we have a call!"   
  
"Excuse me Bosco." Jimmy said. "I have some real work to do."   
  
Bosco kicked a stone over in Jimmy's direction. It missed him and bounced off one of the squad cars. Bosco scowled and headed inside the precinct. He found that Faith was already there and changed into her uniform. She was just shutting her locker when he entered the locker room.   
  
"Faith." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Faith shrugged his hand off. "You're not just going to pretend like nothing happened Faith! You have to face the facts sooner or later. I'm going to tell Swersky that Fred took the children."   
  
Faith whirled around. She looked angry. "No Bosco! No, you're not going to tell him anything! It's my problem and I'll deal with it."   
  
"Deal with it? If making up stories about your kids is how you deal with problems, then it's no wonder that Fred left!"   
  
Faith's face crumpled. "Just leave me alone Bosco. I don't need your help." She pulled her jacket on. "I'll see you in roll call. You're going to be late again."   
  
Bosco swore under his breath as Faith walked out the door. He couldn't believe how ridiculous she was being about the situation. If he were in her place, he'd be hunting down the bastard and taking back his kids.   
  
When Bosco entered the briefing room, he muttered a sorry to the sergeant and took a seat next to Faith. They were told to be on the look out for the usual holiday mayhem and then dismissed. Faith grabbed a radio and then headed outside where she took the passenger's seat in the RMP. Almost obediently. Bosco joined her a few moments later.   
  
"Faith, would you please talk to me?"   
  
"It's none of your damn business Bosco!"   
  
Bosco slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "You're my best friend Faith. I like to think that makes this my business! You never let anyone help you. Let me help you."   
  
Faith sniffled slightly and blinked rapidly. "He could be anywhere Bos."   
  
"We'll find him. He can't hide forever, everyone leaves a paper trail. We'll run his credit cards."   
  
"Then what? The local police storm his house and grab Charlie and Em? Maybe they're happier without me."   
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud...would you stop beating yourself up!?" Bosco turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. Bosco backed out on the street. "We'll talk to Swersky after our shift tonight and see what we can do. In the mean time, let's just do our job."   
  
Faith pulled a tissue from her jacket pocket and blew her nose into it. "Fine." she said finally. "We'll talk to Swersky."   
  
Bosco nodded, finally satisfied that he'd done something. "So, I still haven't decided what to get my ma for Christmas."   
  
Faith laughed a bit. "It's only ten days away Bosco, you'd better think of something fast."   
  
"She already has everything and I'm not made of money."   
  
"What about a gift certificate?"   
  
Bosco stopped at a red light. "A gift certificate?"   
  
"Yeah, for Macys or Bloomingdales or even one of those little boutiques. That way she can get what she wants and you don't have to worry about her not liking the gift."   
  
"Hmm, I never thought of that before. It does make sense. She likes clothes, but for starters I have no idea what size she wears and I'm not about to ask."   
  
"Never ask a lady her size. At least you've learned something." Faith replied. "We could stop off somewhere today and pick up a certificate."   
  
The rest of their shift went smoothly. Bosco stopped off at Bloomingdales and bought him mom a fifty dollar gift certificate. He was going to get her a twenty dollar one but then Faith pointed out that would barely buy her a t-shirt let alone something nice. Bosco parked the squad at the precinct and grabbing his gear, hopped out. Jimmy stood across the street, still grinning smugly at him.   
  
"What's up with Doherty?" Faith asked Bosco as they ascended the steps.   
  
"He's all high on himself because of Kimberly. He doesn't realize she'd sleep with anything with a pulse and a dick."   
  
Faith snorted. "Those two definitely are a match made in heaven."   
  
"Lieu!" Bosco called out to the man behind the desk. "Yokas and I need to talk with you."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"It's kind of a personal matter." Bosco replied. "Can we go somewhere private?"   
  
Swersky nodded and led them to his office. "You two having problems again? Because we're supposed to be getting a new officer and I wouldn't mind pairing him up with you Yokas." he said as he shut the door.   
  
"No, we're getting along fine." Bosco replied. "Give the new guy to Sully or something. He likes rookies."   
  
"Well, then what is it?"   
  
"It's regarding my husband," Faith said quietly. "He took my kids."   
  
Swersky furrowed his brow. "He took your kids? Are you two separated?"   
  
"We are now. He left about three weeks ago, didn't say anything, just left a note."   
  
"She doesn't know where they are." Bosco interjected. "We're hoping that you can help us."   
  
"Do you want to treat this an abduction? I could put out an APB for the entire state, run his credit cards..."   
  
"Couldn't we do it quietly?" Faith asked hopefully. "I just want to know where they are and that they're alright. I don't want the entire New York state police force knocking on doors looking for them."   
  
"We can run his credit cards, see if he's done any recent transactions. You two have a shared bank account?"   
  
Faith nodded. "Yes, but there hasn't been any money withdrawn since they left."   
  
"He must be using the credit cards then. I'll see what I can come up with."   
  
"Thanks Lieu." Bosco said. "We owe you one."   
  
"I'll tell you what Boscorelli, you make my holidays happy by not opening your big mouth and getting into trouble and we'll call it even."   
  
Bosco and Faith left Swersky's office. "Thanks for doing that Bosco." Faith said. "I don't know why I didn't do that sooner."   
  
"Hey, it's alright." Bosco replied. "Fred shouldn't be too hard to find. What are you going to do once they find him?"   
  
"Beat him with a big stick."   
  
"That's a good idea." Bosco said, chuckling slightly.   
  
"Honestly Bos, I have no idea. I just need to know that Charlie and Em are okay. After that, well...I don't know."   
  
______________   
  
"Yokas, I need to see you after." Swersky stood at the front of the room and looked directly at Faith. Faith felt her heart thud in her chest. He had probably found out something about Fred's whereabouts.   
  
Faith barely heard the rest of the briefing. A flyer was handed out to her, depicting a suspected rapist and she folded it in half and nervously fiddled with it. "Eyes and ears open there. Dismissed."   
  
Bosco leaned over to Faith. "You want me to wait in the car?"   
  
Faith nodded and Bosco, though looking disappointed, picked up his jacket and left the briefing room. Faith got to her feet and walked towards Swersky. He nodded, acknowledging her presence. "We found him." he said.   
  
"Where?"   
  
"He's in Syracuse. Used his credit card at a few grocery and hardware stores. I contacted a buddy of mine on the force there, he owed me a few favours. I had him check out the local banks, turns out Fred opened up a checking account a couple weeks ago. I got you a number, it might be a home number or it might not be." Swersky said, passing a small slip of paper to Faith.   
  
"Thank you." Faith whispered. She didn't trust herself to raise her voice above that.   
  
"Listen Yokas, I don't pretend to know what happened between you two, but the fact remains, he took your kids away from you, without telling you. You are within your rights to press abduction charges."   
  
Faith shook her head. "I don't want to involve the kids in that. I just needed to know where they were."   
  
Swersky nodded. "It's your decision."   
  
"Thank you again." Faith said and then turned on her heels and left the room. She clutched the slip of paper in her hands.   
  
Bosco was sitting looking a bit impatient in the car. When Faith sat down, he looked over at her expectantly. "So?" he asked finally when she didn't say anything for a few moments.   
  
"He's in Syracuse." Faith replied. "Swersky got me a number from the bank where he opened an account."   
  
"You gonna call him?"   
  
"Once I figure out what to say." Faith stuffed the slip of paper into her breast pocket.   
  
"How about: hey low life, where do you think you get off stealing our kids? That was the PG version of course, we could make some changes to the wording if you want."   
  
"I thought I'd try being civil Bos. I know that's probably beyond your comprehension, but maybe he had a good reason for doing what he did."   
  
"He's an asshole?"   
  
Faith looked out the window and saw Sergeant Christopher standing near their car, he didn't look happy. Christopher reached over and knocked on the driver's window. Bosco made a small growling noise and rolled the window down. "You two on special assignment of patrolling the precinct parking lot today?" Christopher asked, his tone was snide.   
  
"No sir." Bosco replied. "I was just discussing something important with my partner."   
  
"Discussion time's over Boscorelli, get your asses out there on the street! You're not being paid to sit around and play Oprah all day."   
  
Bosco rolled the window back up. "Kiss my ass." he muttered.   
  
"What was that Boscorelli?" Christopher asked through the glass window. "I didn't quite catch that."   
  
"I said yes sir!" Bosco yelled and started the car. Faith did up her seatbelt and Bosco tore out of the parking lot. "What an ass." Bosco muttered.   
  
"Bosco, let's not discuss Fred any more today, okay?"   
  
"Whatever." Bosco replied, focussing his gaze on the road ahead of him.   
  
_______________   
  
Faith looked at the phone and then down at the slip of paper laying on the counter. She had to call him, that wasn't an option, but she was almost afraid of what Fred might say to her. Trying to put off calling him for another little while, Faith filled the sink with water and started scrubbing at some pots that had been sitting dirty for a few days.   
  
When she let the water out of the sink it was almost 1:00 am. Figuring that if Fred wasn't still up, he would be when the phone rang, Faith wiped off her hands and picked up the phone. With a shaking finger she dialled the number.   
  
It rang once...twice...three times before a gruff voice answered. "Hello?"   
  
"Fred?" Her voice sounded plaintive.   
  
"Faith? What the hell do you want? It's 1:00 in the morning. And how the hell did you get this number?"   
  
Faith laughed, a hoarse sounding laugh that sounded more like a bark. "I'm a cop Fred, or did you forget that?"   
  
"Couldn't you have at least waited until morning to call? You're lucky you didn't wake up Charlie, it took him ages to get to sleep."   
  
"Is he sick?" Faith asked worriedly.   
  
"Stomach flu, he'll be alright."   
  
"Fred, I need to know why."   
  
Fred sighed. "Why what Faith?"   
  
"Why did you do it? Why did you leave and take the kids away with you? Why?" Faith tried to control her voice, but it wasn't easy. "Do you know what kind of hell you've put me through?"   
  
"Do you have any idea what kind of hell you've put us through Faith? We never see you. To the kids you were just that lady they saw in the morning and who sometimes kissed them at night."   
  
"Now I'm that lady they never see Fred! What are you hoping to accomplish?"   
  
"I wanted to take them away so you couldn't hurt them, or me, anymore Faith." Fred said quietly.   
  
Faith felt a tear drip down her face. "I could have you taken up on abduction charges Fred."   
  
"I talked to a lawyer a few days ago." Fred said. In the background Faith heard a rustling noise. "He drew up some papers for me, divorce papers. He also said that if we choose to go to a custody hearing, unless something drastically changes with your job, the kids will stay with me."   
  
"You can't do that." Faith said.   
  
"I can and I did Faith. I'll let you see the kids on holidays. I'll put them on a bus and they can come visit you."   
  
Faith grabbed a tissue and ran it over her cheeks. "I love you Fred." she said, her voice cracking. "Please, don't do this to me."   
  
There was silence on the line for a moment before Fred said, "I'll give you the address, so you can send Christmas presents to the kids. Do you have a pen?"   
  
Faith snuffled and picked up a pen. "Yes."   
  
Fred gave her the address and Faith copied it down with a shaking hand. The writing looked like chicken scrawl. "I'll talk to you later Faith." Fred said. "Don't call here again."   
  
"I love you!" Faith cried out but Fred had already hung up. Faith let the phone drop onto the counter and she stood there, staring numbly at the wall.   
  
_______________   
  
"Yokas! You in there?"   
  
Faith moved slightly and tried to cover her ears. Another loud bang echoed through the apartment followed by Bosco calling out again. "Faith? I'm using my key!"   
  
Faith pushed herself up and tried to straighten the kink in her neck. She looked around and realized that she'd collapsed on the couch after talking to Fred last night. She must have fallen asleep. The lock clicked and the door opened.   
  
"Wow, you look like hell." Bosco commented when he saw Faith sitting on the couch. "Rough night?"   
  
Faith groaned and rubbed her neck. "I talked to Fred last night, or rather this morning." she said. Bosco hung up his jacket and joined her on the couch.   
  
"Yeah? What did he say?"   
  
"He wasn't too pleased that I called him at 1:00 am."   
  
"I'll bet he wasn't. Did he get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness?"   
  
"Hardly. He wants a divorce. He's already talked to a lawyer."   
  
"Amazing," Bosco said. "Just when I thought that guy's head couldn't get any further up his ass."   
  
"He's willing to let me have the kids on holidays and he gave me his address, so I could send them presents."   
  
"At least he's being sort of reasonable about it."   
  
Faith ran a hand through her tangled hair. "What are you doing here anyway?"   
  
"Just came by to see how you were doing. You seemed pretty upset yesterday, I was concerned."   
  
"You could have just called."   
  
Bosco shrugged. "It's not like I have anything better to do."   
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Faith said, standing up. "There's some bagels in the fridge or cereal in the cupboard if you're hungry."   
  
Bosco smiled. "You must have been reading my mind. How about I make some coffee?"   
  
"That would be great." Faith said and then headed off down the hall.   
  
Bosco got up from the couch and threw some coffee into the coffee maker. It began to burble and Bosco rummaged through the fridge for a while before pulling out a bag of bagels and a container of cream cheese. He was hoping to find some orange juice, but Faith didn't seem to have any of that.   
  
When Faith emerged from her shower, fifteen minutes later, she found Bosco sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, intently watching cartoons on the television. "The coffee's ready." Bosco said, not bothering to tear his eyes away from the screen.   
  
"You ate that cream cheese?"   
  
"Yeah, I had some on my bagel, why?"   
  
"It expired two weeks ago. I'd been meaning to throw it away."   
  
"It tasted alright." Bosco said. "But if I suddenly collapse into a vomiting heap, at least I'll know why."   
  
Faith poured herself a cup of coffee and dumped a few spoonfuls of sugar into it. "It's snowing out?" She finally looked out the window and noticed white flakes falling.   
  
"It's been snowing all morning, but it's not sticking yet. The roads are slick though."   
  
"Glad we're not working today." Faith commented. "We'd be directing traffic around accidents all day."   
  
"We should do something." Bosco said suddenly.   
  
"Do something?" Faith repeated dumbly. She was still waiting for the caffeine from her coffee to kick in.   
  
"Yeah, get out there and do something that doesn't involve directing traffic or settling domestic disputes. Go do something that normal people do this time of year."   
  
"Get drunk?"   
  
Bosco turned off the tv and looked at Faith. "Maybe later. I was thinking more like something fun."   
  
"Getting drunk is fun."   
  
"Yeah, until you wake up with the mother of all hangovers the next morning. No, I was thinking something like skating. Do you skate Faith?"   
  
Faith shook her head. "No, I spend more time freezing my butt on the ice than actually skating on it."   
  
"Great." Bosco said cheerfully. "We'll go to Rockefeller Center and skate then!"   
  
Faith was about to take a sip of her coffee and then stopped. Bosco was grinning at her. "Rockefeller Center? You want to skate at Rockefeller Center?"   
  
"Sure, why not? Isn't that what normal people do for fun around here? Besides, if we stay late enough, we can see the Christmas tree all lit up."   
  
"I don't own skates." Faith said, trying to come up with excuses.   
  
"They do rent skates there you know."   
  
"You're serious?" Faith looked at Bosco carefully.   
  
"I'm dead serious Faith. You need to lighten up and have some fun. Get your mind off Fred and the kids for a while."   
  
Faith swallowed a mouthful of coffee and frowned. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but okay. We'll go skating."   
  
Bosco was still grinning at her. "Let's get going then before the roads get too bad."   
  
Faith set her mug down and opened up the hall closet. She grumbled to herself as she pulled out various woollen hats and mittens. "Do you have a hat Bos?"   
  
Bosco shook his head. "No, I wasn't actually planning on doing this. It just came to mind.   
  
"But you have gloves though, right? Do you need a scarf?"   
  
Bosco held up a pair of leather gloves and a scarf. "Just the hat mom." Faith tossed him a hat and Bosco pulled it on. Faith grabbed a pair of mittens and hat for herself and then pulled on her heavy winter jacket.   
  
"I must be insane to be doing this." Faith muttered and followed Bosco out of her apartment.   
  
It was cold outside and the wind bit at her face. "Bosco, it's gotta be like 20 degrees out here!" Faith complained.   
  
"You'll warm up once you get moving." he replied, unlocking the doors on his car.   
  
"That's the problem! I won't get moving! I'm going to spend the day freezing my ass off!"   
  
"It's Christmas Faith, cheer up."   
  
"It is not Christmas." Faith replied. "Christmas is still a week away."   
  
"Fine then Ms Grouch, it's the Christmas season. Now get in the car."   
  
"Since when are you Mr Holiday Cheer? I thought you hated Christmas." Faith said as she got into the car. She brushed a few snowflakes off her jacket and looked at Bosco who had just gotten into the driver's side.   
  
"I don't hate Christmas. I never said that." Bosco replied. "And besides, I'm only trying to cheer you up."   
  
"Oh please Bos, give me a break. The Grinch and Scrooge are practically your heroes!"   
  
Bosco turned on the car and the heater came on full blast. Faith looked startled and slid the vent so that the air blew away from her face. Bosco eased the car out on the street, sliding a bit as he did so. "I know it sucks to be alone on the holidays." Bosco said. "I'm just trying to help out."   
  
Faith rubbed at the condensation on the window. "Sorry Bos. I didn't mean to jump on you."   
  
"Forget about it." Bosco replied. "Let's just have some fun today, okay?"   
  
"Fun." Faith said under her breath. "I can do that." 


	2. Two

"What size?" The man behind the skate rental counter looked bored, even though he had a line-up of customers.   
  
"Ladies' ten please." Faith replied.   
  
"Eleven." Bosco replied.   
  
The man dug around on shelves before pulling out two pairs of slightly battered looking skates. He pushed them towards Bosco and Faith. "That'll be $14.00 for the skates and $30.00 for admission. So, $44.00 all together."   
  
Bosco dug around in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out a few twenties and handed them to the man. Once he received his change, he and Faith headed for a bench to lace up their skates.   
  
"Ouch." Faith said once they sat down. "Now I remember why Fred and I stopped bringing the kids here. It was either go skating or have food to eat for the next month."   
  
"You used to bring them here? I thought you didn't skate."   
  
"I don't. Fred would go out on the ice with them, I'd sit right here with a cup of coffee and watch." Bosco pulled off his boots and shoved his foot into one of the skates. "There must be some kind of plague of rampant stupidity in this city." Faith commented. She was looking out at the ice.   
  
"Rampant stupidity?"   
  
"Yeah, look at all these people out here skating. Don't they realize how cold it is?"   
  
"Something tells me they don't care. Are you gonna put on your skates, or do I have to do it for you?" Bosco asked. He had finished lacing up his own skates and Faith was still sitting in her boots.   
  
Faith reluctantly pulled off her boots. "Where did you learn to skate anyway? I'm assuming you can, because otherwise we're both gonna be shining the ice today."   
  
"When I was little," Bosco replied. "My dad taught Mikey and I how to skate, so we could play hockey. I'm not gonna be doing any of those triple axels or backflips out there."   
  
Faith fought with the laces for a while before finally getting them done up. She stood up, wobbling from side to side before Bosco caught her arm and stabilized her. "Come on Katarina Witt, let's go." Bosco said with a laugh.   
  
They stepped out onto the ice and immediately Faith's right leg began sliding. Her left leg stayed in place. "Are you gonna help me up Bos, or just watch me do the splits?!" Bosco reached out his hand and pulled Faith back to a standing position. She swayed a bit before steadying herself.   
  
A man and a young girl whizzed past Bosco and Faith. The girl was laughing and holding his hand. Faith looked disgusted. "That kid can't be more than four years old and she can skate better than I can."   
  
"You just need some practice. Here, take my hand. We'll start slowly and then see if we can build up speed." Bosco clasped Faith's hand in his and gently tugged on her.   
  
Bosco held onto Faith's hand and they slowly made their way across the ice surface. "If you want, I could get you one of those things like that kid has." Bosco said, pointing to a small child who was pushing a metal thing resembling a walker.   
  
"Those are for kids Bos! I'd rather just hold your hand, it looks less pathetic."   
  
Bosco shrugged. "Suit yourself. You ready to go a bit faster?"   
  
Faith rapidly shook her head no, but Bosco picked up speed. They made a few laps around the rink before Bosco came to a stop. Faith kept moving. "Whoa!" Bosco cried as Faith's momentum pulled him to the ground. Faith landed in a heap beside him. Bosco shook his head. "Next, we teach you how to stop."   
  
After an hours worth of lessons, Faith was finally skating on her own. Bosco kept a slow pace and Faith skated along beside him. "So, I was thinkin'," Bosco said. "How about after, we hit that little cafe across the street, get outta this snow. Pick up some hot chocolate and soup or somethin'."   
  
Faith narrowly avoided colliding with a young man who was trying to impress a girl with his skating prowess. "Sounds good to me." she said. "I'll pay though, you paid for the skating."   
  
"You having a good time yet?" Bosco kept moving, waiting for an answer. "Faith?" he asked. "You having a good time?"   
  
"Hey buddy I'm not Faith, but if you're looking for your girlfriend, I think you lost her back there." said a man in a bright orange hat who was now skating next to Bosco.   
  
Bosco spun around and looked behind him. Faith was sitting on the ice and from his distance, Bosco couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. Her shoulders appeared to be shaking and he hoped to god that she wasn't crying. Bosco skated over to her and knelt down beside her.   
  
Faith made a squeaking noise and looked at him. Bosco was relieved to see a smile on her face. She had been laughing. "I really am a terrible skater!" Faith said, in between laughs. "I wiped out on that clump of snow back there!"   
  
Bosco chuckled and then helped pick Faith up from the ice. He looked her over carefully. "You um, you have snow all over your behind." Bosco said and then before he thought about what he was doing, he began to wipe it off.   
  
"You gettin' fresh with me now Bos?" Faith asked and Bosco's hand stopped moving. He stared dumbly at his hand for a moment before realizing where the hand still was and snatched it away as though he'd been burnt.   
  
"I ah, just thought I'd wipe that off you know, before it soaked in."   
  
Faith smiled. "Well thank you, I suppose."   
  
"You ready to hit that cafe now?"   
  
Faith checked her watch. "It's just after 2:00 and I didn't eat breakfast this morning, so I think I've been ready for hours!"   
  
"Let's get out of these skates then." Bosco said. "You okay to skate back on your own?" Faith nodded and they glided back over to where they had left their boots.   
  
_______________   
  
About ten minutes later they were seated at a small table in the cafe. It was bustling with patrons, but many of them were just picking up coffee to take over to the rink. Bosco studied the menu. "I can't decide whether I want the beef soup or the chicken soup."   
  
"I'm having the chicken, with a sandwich." Faith said. "I thought you usually ordered beef."   
  
"Maybe I'm in the mood for poultry today. What kind of sandwich are you having? Cause if it's one with any smelly meat, I'd better get one too, or else I'm gonna be smelling your breath all day."   
  
"I could pick up some gum if that's really worrying you."   
  
A waitress approached their table and they placed their orders. They both ordered chicken soup and a smelly meat sandwich, with a hot chocolate to drink. "So when you and Fred brought the kids here, didn't you even try skating?"   
  
Faith crossed her arms on the table and looked at Bosco. "Of course I tried. Do you think I liked sitting around while Fred had all the fun? I just wasn't any good, fallin' all over the place."   
  
Bosco looked a bit smug. "Never had the right teacher before, that's all." he said. "All it takes is a little patience and understanding."   
  
"Patience, understanding and Bosco. Now there's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one."   
  
Bosco scrunched up his forehead. "Did you just call me a moron?"   
  
"Oxymoron. Where were you in high school English classes? Boffing the cheerleaders in the washroom?"   
  
Bosco frowned and was about to make a suitably nasty reply but was stopped by the waitress returning with their drinks. "Thank you." Faith said as a mug was placed in front of her. Bosco just nodded. The waitress smiled and made her way through the crowd back to the kitchen.   
  
Faith cupped the mug in her hands. "Oh that feel good. My hands were freezing!"   
  
Bosco took a sip and then stuck out his tongue. "Haaa." he said, fanning the air in front of his mouth.   
  
"A little hot is it?"   
  
"Just a little."   
  
Faith smirked. "You know, it's because of people like you that McDonalds has to put warning labels on their coffee."   
  
"I knew it was hot!"   
  
"You just had to test your theory, right?"   
  
"When did this turn into pick on Bosco day?" Bosco took another sip, this one more tentative.   
  
"Oh probably from the time you dragged me out of my nice warm apartment into the frigid hell hole and tried to introduced me to the joy that is ice skating."   
  
"Hey! I was doin' you a favour Yokas!" Bosco said. He sounded angry. "I'm startin' to think that maybe I should have you left you there in your apartment and let you wallow in your own self pity!"   
  
Faith pulled back, a startled expression on her face. She hadn't expected Bosco to lash out at her. She bit down on her bottom lip and touched a finger to her lips. "Sorry Bos. I guess it's just gonna take me a while to get used this, you know?"   
  
"Look Faith, I'm sorry that Fred left and I'm even sorrier that he took Charlie and Emily. I hate seein' a family break up, I really do, but it happens. Are you going to tell me that you didn't know this was coming?"   
  
Faith picked up a spoon and stirred her hot chocolate. The foam on top swirled around and blended into a tan coloured muck. "I thought things were working out for us." she said, staring into her mug. "I guess I was wrong."   
  
"You two weren't fighting?"   
  
"We argued a bit, but who doesn't?"   
  
"Was he drinking again?"   
  
Bosco was sitting back in his chair, arms crossed. Faith looked up from her mug. "God no. He's been sober since that DUI we arrested him for a couple years ago."   
  
"You arrested him for. Not me."   
  
"He told me on the phone that he took the kids away so that I couldn't hurt them anymore."   
  
The waitress appeared with their soups. "The sandwiches will be out in a few minutes!" she said cheerfully and bustled away. Faith picked up a package of soda crackers and ripped them open.   
  
"So you couldn't hurt them anymore?" Bosco repeated, breaking open his own package of crackers. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"They never saw me. Fred's probably auditioning replacement mothers at this very moment."   
  
"I'd like to think that he wouldn't replace you that quickly." Bosco said, crushing the crackers between his fingers before shaking the crumbs off into his soup.   
  
"I'd like to think that he wouldn't replace me at all."   
  
Bosco and Faith finished their meal with idle conversation. Bosco ordered a hot chocolate to go and then Faith paid and they left. "I can't believe it's getting dark already! It's only 3:00!" Faith exclaimed as they stepped outside. "And I think it got colder."   
  
Bosco looked up at the dimming sky. "Looks like we're going to be in for quite a snowfall tonight."   
  
"Just great. I'll be sure to look forward to all that traffic directing we're gonna be doing tomorrow."   
  
Faith stepped out onto the road and her foot hit a patch of ice. Bosco grabbed her just before she hit the ground. "Whoa Faith, walk much lately?"   
  
"Stupid ice." Faith muttered.   
  
Bosco took a sip of his hot chocolate. "You sure that you don't want one of these?" he asked. "Because I'll go back in and order one for you."   
  
Faith shook her head. "No, one was enough."   
  
"You on a diet now or somethin'?"   
  
"I just don't want to have to pee when we're halfway home!"   
  
Bosco nodded. "Fine, you'd better not be askin' me for mine then. I saw the way you were looking at it."   
  
"I wasn't looking at your hot chocolate Bos. I was looking at that ridiculous whipped cream moustache you're sporting."   
  
Bosco looked alarmed and began frantically wiping at his upper lip. Faith laughed. "Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have gotten whipped cream on top!" Bosco said. "Is it gone now?"   
  
Faith nodded. "Yeah, it's gone. Shame though, it was actually kind of cute."   
  
"You want to walk over the tree and take a look at it before we go?" Bosco asked, looking in the direction of the giant Christmas tree. Even though the light outside was only dim, the tree was still lit up brilliantly.   
  
"Charlie used to ask me why we couldn't have a tree like this in our living room." Faith said as she and Bosco walked towards the tree. "Fred always told him because then we'd have to take the roof off just to fit the tree inside. Of course Charlie thought that would be just great. I always thought it was a shame that we aren't allowed real trees in the apartment. A fake one just isn't the same."   
  
"You can still decorate them though."   
  
"Yeah, but they don't smell the same."   
  
Bosco shrugged. "Just get some of that pine scented spray. That'll make your house smell like a pine forest."   
  
Faith exhaled and watched as her breath billowed away from her. She chuckled slightly, remembering something from her childhood. "When I was little, I'd always go outside on cold days and pretend I was smoking. Did you ever do that Bos?"   
  
"Pretend to smoke? No, I actually smoked."   
  
"You did? I didn't know that. When did you quit? It must have been before we met."   
  
"I quit the day I realized that I couldn't even run 20 feet without huffing and puffing. I guess I was about 23. I started when I was 13 though."   
  
"13, that's young. I don't know what I'd do if Emily had started smoking. Probably kick her ass clear across to Queens or somethin'."   
  
Bosco finished his hot chocolate and scrunched the cup up. He threw in a trash can they passed and then stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Ah well, we all do things in our youth that we regret. I'm sure you were just the perfect saint."   
  
"Well I wasn't smoking when I was 13."   
  
They reached the tree and Faith looked up at it. "It's huge." she breathed.   
  
A couple with a small girl were standing near Bosco and Faith. The little girl was crying and her father was trying to get her to look at the tree. "Look sweetie, see how tall it is?" The girl continued to cry until finally the parents gave up and left.   
  
"You ready to head back to the car if I can remember where we parked it?" Bosco asked.   
  
Faith nodded. "Sure, let's go. I'm starting to lose all feeling in my toes."   
  
_____________   
  
Bosco scraped the ice off the windshield while Faith sat in the car and warmed her hands in front of the heating vent. Once he'd cleared a big enough patch to look through, he opened the door and threw in the scraper. Bosco followed it shortly. "If there's one thing I hate about winter - it's scraping my windshield!"   
  
Faith chuckled. "You sound like Fred. He always bitched about having to do that."   
  
"It's a common complaint."   
  
Bosco turned on the headlights and flipped on his turn signal. After a small group of people passed by, he pulled out on the road. The snow was coming down faster now and it was sticking on the road. The car ahead of them veered slightly to the right as they slowed down for a stoplight.   
  
"Is the road slippery?" Faith asked.   
  
Bosco nodded. "Extremely. I'll be keeping both hands on the wheel, if you're worried."   
  
"You drive in snow all the time. I'm not worried." Faith replied. She turned her head and watched the people pass by on the sidewalk. "Look at all these people, where do you think they're all going?"   
  
"Probably doing their Christmas shopping. They looked at the calendar and realized they only have eight shopping days left and freaked out." Bosco replied. He frowned as the car skidded a bit to the left.   
  
"I thought most people didn't freak out until Christmas eve when they realized that they forgot to buy their wife a gift."   
  
"Maybe they're all just taking a stroll then."   
  
Faith could see that Bosco didn't want to chat, he wanted to concentrate on the road so she stopped talking and went back to watching the people. Bosco turned onto a relatively deserted street and now that he was out of the traffic, he drove a bit faster. Faith closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. She kept her eyes closed until she noticed them slowing down.   
  
"Why are you slowing down Bos?"   
  
The car made a gurgling noise and Bosco stared at the dashboard with disbelief. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled and smacked the steering wheel.   
  
"Please don't tell me that we just ran out of gas."   
  
Bosco looked sheepish. "I didn't realize it was down so low."   
  
"I'm tellin' you right now, I'm not pushing this car to the nearest gas station. Let's just get out, push it off to the side of the road and take the train or a taxi."   
  
Bosco shook his head. "No way, I am not abandoning my car on the side of the road! It just so happens that I'm prepared for this situation."   
  
"You carry extra gas with you?"   
  
"Nope." Bosco said and opened the door. "But I do have a gas can in the trunk. There's a gas station the next block over. We'll just walk over there, fill it up and then put it in the car."   
  
Faith sighed. "No, you can walk over there. I'm staying here." she said, looking pointedly at Bosco.   
  
"Fine. I'll only be ten minutes at the most!" Bosco said and then slammed the door. He went around and popped the trunk and then marched down the street, carrying his red gas can. Faith leaned back in her seat and waited.   
  
She waited twenty minutes before she started to get worried. The streetlights had come on and she could see the snow was now falling quite heavily. "Come on Bosco, where are you?" she said out loud. "Don't make me go out there after you."   
  
Faith had visions of Bosco laying on the side of the road bleeding. Maybe someone had mugged him for his gas. She didn't know whether Bosco had been packing his weapon or not, he usually did and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it. The snow was starting gather on the street and sidewalk and Faith shivered a bit, then wrapped her arms around herself. A person appeared from around the corner and Faith looked hopefully at them, then realized it wasn't Bosco.   
  
After a few more minutes, Faith finally tugged her hat back over her head and slipped on her mittens. A stiff breeze had picked up and when she opened her door, snow hit her on the face. Faith bent her head down and began to make her way down the street in the direction that Bosco had gone.   
  
It took her ten minutes to reach the gas station. She checked the pumps and not seeing Bosco at any of them, she went into the building. Faith stomped the snow off her boots on the mat in front of the door and then walked over to the counter. A young woman smiled at her. "Can I help you?"   
  
Faith nodded. "Was there a man in here, not long ago, who picked up some gas in one of those red gas can things?"   
  
The woman nodded. "Yeah, I think he was in here about twenty minutes ago. Cute guy, not very tall, wearing a brown jacket and black hat?"   
  
"That's him. Twenty minutes you said?"   
  
The woman nodded again. "I think so. It's really coming down out there isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, it is." Faith replied. "Thanks for your help."   
  
Faith left the gas station and swore softly under her breath. "Dammit Bosco, where the hell are you?"   
  
She stuffed her mitten covered hands into her pockets and trudged back through the snow. Maybe he'd made it back to the car by now and was wondering where the hell she went to. She took a slightly different route back, hoping that maybe Bosco had done the same thing, but the only people she encountered was a group of young boys throwing snowballs at passing cars.   
  
The car was exactly as she'd left it. Faith leaned against it, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now. Part of her wanted to head for the nearest precinct and make a missing persons report, but she knew they'd just tell her that they'd alert their patrol officers and that the patrol officers wouldn't really give a damn. She and Bosco had done the same thing a million times before.   
  
Faith shook the snow that had accumulated on her head off. "Bosco?!" she called out hopefully, not really expecting a reply.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Faith looked to her right and saw Bosco struggling through the snow carrying his gas can.   
  
"Dammit Bosco, where the hell have you been?" Faith yelled. "I went to the gas station and the woman in there said she'd seen you twenty minutes ago!"   
  
Bosco set the gas down and fumbled with the gas cap before taking his gloves off and opening it with bare hands. "Sorry." he mumbled. "I was on my way back and this woman came up to me and asked if I knew anything about cars. Hers had broken down. What was I supposed to do, not help her?"   
  
"You could have at least told me where you were going! I was worried sick about you!"   
  
"Well I'm fine and now I've got a date for tomorrow night. Heather." Bosco said with a grin as he emptied the gan can into the tank.   
  
"Great." Faith muttered and opened the passenger's door. She got in and slammed the door shut. "Just great. I'm sitting here in the cold and the snow, worried that he's laying dead on the ground and he's out there getting dates."   
  
Bosco put the gas can back into the trunk and got into the car. "Did you at least get her car fixed?" Faith asked, wiping the snow off her face.   
  
"Yup, she just had a loose connection on her battery. Got it running again no problem."   
  
Bosco started the car and turned on the windshield wipers to remove the snow from the windshield. They drove to Faith's apartment in silence. "Do you mind if I come in for a while?" Bosco asked. "I wouldn't mind warming up a bit before heading home."   
  
"You sure? I mean, if it keeps snowing like this, you're gonna be in for a bad drive home."   
  
"Feel my hands." Bosco replied. He took off a glove and placed his hand on Faith's cheek. "I can barely hold onto the wheel they're so cold."   
  
Faith shivered as Bosco's hand touched her cheek. "Yeah, okay. Maybe you'd better come in."   
  
_____________   
  
"Oh hey cool! I love this guy!" Bosco picked up the singing Santa Clause and punched his stomach. "Wow, he sounds even worse this year!" Santa moaned his way through Jingle Bells before making a few harsh screeches and shutting off. "Kinda sounds like you when you sing Faith."   
  
Faith tossed a towel in Bosco's direction. "I'll have you know, he sounds better than I do!"   
  
Bosco chuckled and ran the towel over his hair and face. "So I guess carolling is still out this year?"   
  
"You guessed it." Faith replied. "You want some tea or something?"   
  
Bosco made a face. "You know I don't like tea. Got any hot chocolate powder?"   
  
Faith opened a cupboard door and pulled through various containers before pulling out one labelled hot chocolate. Bosco punched Santa again and then set him back down on the floor to finish his serenade.   
  
"So Heather," Faith said as she put the kettle on the stove. "What does she do?"   
  
"Lawyer." Bosco replied. "Works at one of those firms downtown."   
  
"Wow, she sounds a little out of your league, don't you think Bos?"   
  
"Because she's smart?" Bosco asked, sounding insulted.   
  
"No, I just mean she must see a lot of rich and powerful men. And well, you're neither of those."   
  
Faith set out two mugs and handed Bosco the container of hot chocolate powder. "I don't know how much you want, so you can do it yourself."   
  
Bosco took a spoon from a drawer and dumped in several spoonfuls. "Why do you always insult every woman I go out with?" he asked, looking at Faith.   
  
"I don't insult every woman."   
  
"No? Let's see, you hated Nicole, and then there was Georgina, you said she looked like a cheap hooker and Jennifer was a dumb blonde. Kimberly, I'll admit was a mistake and now you're saying that Heather is too good for me."   
  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt again Bos." Faith replied. She leaned back against the counter and looked at Bosco. His hair was sticking up from when he'd run the towel over it.   
  
Bosco didn't reply and looked down at the counter. He reached out and picked up the piece of paper that Faith had written Fred's address down on. "I can barely read what this says. Does he live in apartment number 13 or 73?"   
  
"13. Which reminds me, I should pack up those gifts and get them in the mail so they'll get there by Christmas."   
  
The water in the kettle came to a boil and the kettle began to whistle. Faith took it off the heat and poured water over her tea bag and into Bosco's mug. "I think you were only supposed to use two heaping teaspoons Bos, not five."   
  
"I like it really chocolaty."   
  
Faith left her tea to steep for a few minutes and changed her clothes. Bosco sat down on the couch and stirred his hot chocolate. Outside the snow was still coming down. Faith returned to the living area and looked out the window. "Your car is already covered with snow." she said. "I'm not sure you should drive home tonight."   
  
Bosco sipped his drink and burned his tongue again. "I'll be fine Faith. Like you said, I drive in the snow all the time."   
  
"Humour me." Faith replied. "You can crash on the couch tonight."   
  
"Fine. Fine. I'll sleep on this lumpy couch."   
  
"It's not lumpy, I slept on it last night."   
  
"Just kidding Faith."   
  
Faith sighed and sat down next to Bosco. "I've been meaning to thank you. I really did have a good time today."   
  
"We should do it again sometime." Bosco said, burning his tongue once more. "Maybe not skating, but there's other things we could do. Do you ski?"   
  
Faith almost choked on her mouthful of tea. "Ski? As in hurtle down a mountain-side on thin strips of wood?"   
  
Bosco laughed. "Well, if you don't want to ski, we could snowboard."   
  
"How about something that doesn't involve me falling down?"   
  
"Hmm, give me a few days on that one." Bosco replied and Faith hit him on the shoulder.   
  
Outside the snow continued to fall. Had Bosco and Faith bothered to turn on the television or radio, they would know that New York was preparing for the biggest blizzard in recent memory. 


	3. Three

"Would you look at it out there?" Faith stood at the window and looked out into the driving snow. "It looks like a blizzard."   
  
Bosco joined Faith at the window. "I hope the power doesn't go out." he muttered.   
  
"I have flashlights, candles and blankets if it does." Faith said. "Don't worry, you won't freeze to death."   
  
"It's not freezing that I'm worried about." Bosco replied.   
  
They could hear the wind howling against the window and Faith touched her hand to it. "You'd have to be insane to be outside right now." she said.   
  
Bosco shrugged. "Well, according to you, there is a plague of rampant stupidity sweeping across this city and it looks like that sucker is one of its unfortunate victims."   
  
Through the snow, a figure could barely be made out. It looked dimly like a person struggling down the sidewalk. "You think we should be at work Bos? What if they need our help?"   
  
"And how are you planning on getting there? You gonna dig a tunnel under the snow and crawl there? We're on tomorrow, we'll help out then."   
  
Faith stepped away from the window. "I'm gonna heat up some soup, you want some?" Bosco's head bobbed up and down but he didn't say anything. He just kept staring out the window, as if mesmerised by the falling snow.   
  
Faith banged around in the kitchen and set a pot on the stove. "I only have vegetable soup, is that alright?"   
  
"The kind with the letters in it?" Bosco asked from his post by the window.   
  
"You got it." Faith replied and taking out a can opener, she opened the soup and dumped it into the pot. It made a squelching noise that always set Charlie off laughing.   
  
"The kids would love this." Faith poured a can of water into the pot and turned the stove on. "The schools will be closed tomorrow for sure."   
  
"Isn't it almost winter vacation?" Bosco moved to join Faith in the kitchen.   
  
"Starts in a few days. I have it marked down on the calendar." Faith eyed Bosco. "Are your jeans damp?"   
  
Bosco ran his hands over his thighs. "A little, but they're drying out."   
  
"You could borrow a pair of my sweats if you want. You'd probably be warmer."   
  
"I'm fine, and besides wearing your clothes? That's kinda weird."   
  
"Fred left some clothes here, but somehow I think my stuff would fit you better." Faith reached out and fingered Bosco's shirt. "Your shirt's damp too! Why didn't you say something?"   
  
"I'm fine!" Bosco protested.   
  
"I'll go and dig up a pair of pants and a shirt for you." Faith said, ignoring Bosco's protests. "Can you give that soup a stir?" Bosco picked up the spoon and stirred the soup while Faith marched purposefully down the hall.   
  
Bosco was bent over the stove, trying to form words in the soup when Faith returned bearing an armful of clothes. "Everything but the underwear." she said and handed the pile to him. "You're on your own with that one."   
  
"Thanks." Bosco mumbled. "I'll go change. Oh and by the way, your soup swore at me."   
  
Faith laughed and Bosco started off towards the bathroom. He dropped the socks in the hall on the way.   
  
Faith looked down at the soup, but all she saw were the letters S, M, Q and R floating around with various peas and carrots. "Smooquer?" Faith said and then chuckled. She gave it a stir and the soup then said, how.   
  
The lights flickered a bit and then returned to full brightness. Faith stuck a finger in the soup. "Come on! Heat up before the power goes out!"   
  
The lights flickered again and finally went out completely. "Shit." Faith swore under her breath. At least the soup was lukewarm.   
  
From down the hall, there came a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass. It was immediately followed by a bellowed, "Son of a bitch!" Faith grabbed the flashlight from off the top of the refrigerator and flipped it on.   
  
"Bosco, you alright?" Faith called out as she walked down the hall.   
  
"Peachy, but I'm afraid that picture you had hanging on the wall in here has seen better days." The bathroom door opened and Bosco appeared.   
  
Faith shone the flashlight around the bathroom. The glass frame was shattered. "I'd better clean this up, you sure you're okay?" She turned the beam on him.   
  
Bosco nodded. "I hit it with my arm after the lights went out."   
  
Faith snickered. "Bos, you have the pants on backward. The writing goes across the back, not the front."   
  
Bosco looked down. "Cutie?! What the hell Faith? You gave me pants that are supposed to say cutie across my ass?!"   
  
"Emily got them for me. She thought it might be well, cute."   
  
Bosco scowled. "You'll pay for this Yokas."   
  
Faith simply smiled. "I'll go and grab the broom and some paper towel. You'd better fix your pants cutie."   
  
_______________   
  
"The soup's still cold." Bosco complained after he'd sucked back a spoonful. He let the spoon drop into the bowl and he looked down with a disgusted expression on his face.   
  
Faith struck a match and lit another candle on the coffee table. "The power went out before it had a chance to get hot."   
  
"You'd think the power in this city would be a little more reliable." Bosco stated and stirred his soup with the spoon.   
  
"It's a blizzard Bosco! Wind, heavy snowfall. That's bound to knock out a few lines."   
  
"I think my soup just said bite me."   
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Faith said and sat down with her own bowl of soup. She ate a few spoonfuls before giving up and putting the bowl next to the candles on the coffee table. The candles flickered, casting a eerie glow about the room.   
  
"Do you have anything else to eat?" Bosco asked, putting his own bowl next to Faith's.   
  
"You saw what was in my fridge this morning. I haven't had the energy to go shopping lately. But I think there might be some frozen meat in the freezer if you're interesting in gnawing away at that."   
  
"Thanks, I think I'll pass." Bosco scratched the side of his face and then sighed.   
  
"Something on your mind?" Faith asked. "Other than your stomach?"   
  
"No, not really. I'm just thinking."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Heather. We're probably gonna be stuck at work tomorrow and I'm supposed to meet her at a coffeehouse at 11:30."   
  
Faith blew at a candle and watched the flame dance. "Maybe this is God's way of telling you that you shouldn't be with her."   
  
Bosco made a noise of disgust. "If this is your idea of a good time Yokas, I'm not amused."   
  
"What?" Faith asked innocently.   
  
"Just because you've been burned by Fred doesn't mean you gotta pick away at my love life."   
  
"Your love life?" Faith scoffed. "Don't you mean your sex life?"   
  
Bosco pushed a pillow away and stood up. The candles flickered slightly. "You know what Faith? I'm startin' to wish that I'd never come in! I should have gone home when I still had the chance." He grabbed the flashlight that was sitting on the end table and stalked off down the hall. "I'm going to sleep in Charlie's bed, if that's alright with you! It's gotta be better than that lumpy couch." Bosco called down the hall and then shut the door with a slam.   
  
Faith blinked a few times, surprised by Bosco's sudden outburst. She sighed and turned her gaze on the snow outside. Since the power had gone out, taking the heat with it, a cool draft had set up. Faith could feel it nipping at her heels and she tucked her legs up underneath herself. From the apartment next door there was a few muffled bangs and then silence.   
  
Bosco woke up a few hours later shivering. For a brief moment he wondered where he was then he remembered he was at Faith's place, sleeping in her absent son's bed. He drew the covers up over his head and gradually drifted back off to sleep.   
  
Faith lifted her head and tried to work out some of the kinks in her neck. The candles on the coffee table had burnt themselves out and melted pools of wax were left in their place. Faith got up from the couch, stretching her legs. She wandered over to the window and saw that the snow was still falling. It looked as through a plow had been down the street not long ago, but the snow was rapidly filling up the hollow left by it.   
  
The apartment was cold and Faith shivered. She checked her watch and saw that it was only just after midnight. That made sense, seeing as she must have fallen asleep just after 7:00, when Bosco had left her. Faith hoped that Bosco was warm enough, as she knew Charlie's bed only had a light comforter and a sheet on it.   
  
Faith decided to check on Bosco, so she grabbed a few blankets from the linen closet and quietly opened the door to her children's room. Bosco had propped the flashlight up on a dresser, so the room was lit up with a soft light. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked over at Charlie's bed. With just the top of Bosco's head showing under the covers - it could easily have been her son asleep in that bed. Faith walked over to him and pulled back the covers a bit. "Bosco?"   
  
Bosco moved slightly and tried to pull the covers back up. "Bosco!" Faith said, a bit louder this time.   
  
"Go away." he mumbled.   
  
"I brought you a few more blankets if you're cold."   
  
"Power still out?" Bosco sat up a bit, drawing the covers around him.   
  
Faith nodded. "And it's still snowing."   
  
Bosco yawned and then rubbed his eyes. "You're kidding. What time is it?"   
  
"Just after midnight."   
  
"That's it? It feels like it should be morning. What time did I go to bed?"   
  
"Around 7:00."   
  
Bosco looked faintly alarmed. "That's the earliest I've gone to bed since I was a baby." he said. He blinked a few times and looked at Faith. "Did you sleep at all?"   
  
"I fell asleep on the couch, but I woke up because I was too cold."   
  
Bosco swung his legs off the bed and shuddered as his feet hit the cold floor. "Sorry about earlier."   
  
"It's my fault. I shouldn't have made that comment about your sex life." Faith replied. "It wasn't fair of me."   
  
"Truth is," Bosco said. "I can't imagine anyone else I would rather be snowed in with. Well, except for maybe that really hot blonde chick from that domestic last week. Remember her?"   
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "How could I forget her? 'Oh thank you Officer Boscorelli, I don't know what I would have done without you!'"   
  
"Oh yeah, she wanted me." Bosco said with a grin. He looked down as his stomach rumbled. "God, I'm starvin' You know what I could go for right now?." Faith shook her head. "A nice big juicy hamburger, with fries and one of those chocolate milkshakes."   
  
"Sounds good. I have some saltines in the cupboard, will those work instead of fries?"   
  
Bosco groaned and then stood up. Faith shifted the pile of blankets in her arms, "So you don't need these right now?"   
  
"It's too cold to go back to sleep and I need to eat somethin'!"   
  
Bosco left the room, the comforter off Charlie's bed trailing along behind him. "You want some slippers Bos?" Faith called after him.   
  
Bosco turned around. "If they're fluffy and pink, no. I already have cutie printed across my ass, I don't need anything else!"   
  
"There's an old pair of Fred's in the hall closet, if you want them."   
  
Faith dropped the blankets on the bed and followed Bosco from the room. While Bosco stopped off for the slippers, Faith went into the kitchen and pulled through the cabinets. When she heard soft footfalls behind her, she said, "Well okay, we have some crackers, pancake mix, a jar of those weird red cherries, an over ripe banana and a box of cornflakes."   
  
"Give me the cornflakes and a bowl." Bosco replied. "They're better than nothing."   
  
Bosco took the cornflakes box and a bowl and settled down on the couch. Faith nibbled on a few saltines and then put the bag back in the box and joined Bosco on the couch. "I don't think it'll ever stop snowing." she commented, her head turned towards the window.   
  
"It's gonna be hell out there tomorrow."   
  
"If we can get to work."   
  
Bosco crunched on a mouthful of cereal and gave her a puzzled look. "The trains'll be running, won't they? We can walk to a station."   
  
"I suppose so." Faith shivered and rubbed her arms to try and warm herself up. She looked over at Bosco, he had just finished his bowl of dry cereal and was yanking at his blanket. Before Bosco could even begin to form a protest, he found the blanket ripped off of him and Faith snuggling up.   
  
"What the hell?" Bosco said, sounding confused as Faith draped the blanket over both of them.   
  
"We'll be warmer like this." Faith replied. Her head was somewhere near his neck and he felt her warm breath on his cold skin.   
  
Bosco put an arm around Faith and hugged her to him. "So, is this where we brush each other's hair and play truth or dare?"   
  
"What?" Faith asked with a laugh. "You want to brush my hair?"   
  
"Isn't that what girls do at slumber parties? It's been a long time since I crashed one."   
  
"You crashed slumber parties?"   
  
Bosco nodded. "Oh yeah, good times, good times. A bunch of girls in their skimpy pjs, giggling, having pillow fights and brushing their hair. It doesn't get any better than that."   
  
Faith chuckled and shifted slightly, admitting a cold breeze under the blanket. Bosco tugged the blanket down over his legs. "You won't tell anyone at work about this will you?"   
  
"About what?" Faith closed her eyes, suddenly feeling quite tired.   
  
"Thank you." Bosco said and then closed his own eyes.   
  
______________   
  
"Well, it stopped snowing." Faith said, nodding her head as she stood in front of the window.   
  
"Have the plows gone through yet?"   
  
"Yup, but I don't think your car is going anywhere for a while unless you feel like digging it out."   
  
The sky was still grey and threatening more snow. Bosco stood up and straightened his pants out. "Kids really will play anytime, anywhere won't they." he commented, looking out a small group of young kids, bundled up in snowsuits. They were rolling huge balls of snow on the sidewalk. Or rather where the sidewalk should have been.   
  
"That's gotta be at least three feet of snow out there." Faith said. Part of her was full of wonder at the marvels of nature and another part of her wished all that snow would just suddenly melt.   
  
"Do you have a battery operated radio?" Bosco asked. "We should probably listen to the news. Maybe find out when the electricity is expected to come back on."   
  
"Uh yeah, somewhere in the closet in my room I think. Have it for emergencies." Faith headed down the hall.   
  
Bosco frowned for a moment before reaching for his jacket that was hanging up by the door. He pulled out his cell phone and found the battery was dead. "Dammit!" he swore.   
  
"What?" Faith had just returned to the living room with a small radio in her hand.   
  
"My phone's dead." Bosco replied. "I wonder if the phone lines are still up." He grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter and held it to his ear. "Nope." Bosco shook his head. "No dial tone. I wanted to call my mom, make sure she's alright. If her cell phone hasn't died, that is."   
  
"I'm sure she's fine Bos. Once we get this radio working, I'll find my phone. It might still work." Faith said, setting the radio down on the counter. She fiddled with the dials for a few moments before it crackled to life.   
  
"And the schools are closed..." said the voice of a male announcer. "All over New York, people are digging out from the heaviest recorded snowfall since the great blizzard of 1996. Close to 30 inches of snow has fallen in the last 24 hours and more is expected to be on the way."   
  
Bosco shook his head with disgust. "I hate snow. I really, really hate snow!"   
  
"Calm down Bos. There's nothing we can do about it!" Faith said. "I'll grab my phone and see if the battery is still working."   
  
Faith dug around in her purse and pulled out a small phone which she handed to Bosco. Bosco opened it and punched the on button. "Dead." he said and handed it back to Faith. Faith frowned and hit a few buttons.   
  
A snow plow drove by outside, grating the pavement as it passed. It was followed by a truck that dumped salt on the road. "Citizens are requested to stay at home today. Emergencies workers have been kept busy throughout the night and into this morning. Thousands of people are without power this morning as a result of the storm. The electricity is expected to be restored to much of the borough by early afternoon." said the voice over the radio.   
  
"Early afternoon?" Bosco groaned. "Is that the best they can do? What are we paying those assholes for anyway?"   
  
Another plow drove by, this one going the opposite direction of the first. That plow was followed by an ambulance with flashing lights but no siren. Faith tugged a hand through her hair. "I think we should go into work Bosco. They probably need our help."   
  
"Think we could commandeer one of those plows to get us there?"   
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "There's gotta be a better way than that. I'm going to get changed, your clothes should be dry by now."   
  
"I hope so, because there's no way in hell that I'm going to show up at work wearing these pants!"   
  
Bosco went into the bathroom and found his pants hanging over the shower curtain. They were cold, but dry. He stripped off the sweatpants and quickly pulled on his jeans. "Cooooold." he said under his breath and zipped up the fly. To his dismay, his shirt was still damp but the sweatshirt Faith had given him wasn't offensive so he kept that on.   
  
Bosco opened the door to Faith's bedroom a crack and tossed the pants in. "Relax, I'm not trying to peek at you!" he said when he heard Faith yelp. "I'm just giving you your pants back."   
  
"Thank you!" Faith called. "Shut the door!"   
  
Bosco shut the door and leaned against the wall. "I was thinkin'." Bosco said loudly so Faith could hear him through the door. "Just a gift certificate for my mom isn't much. I mean I love her more than just a piece of paper."   
  
"You want to get her something else?" Faith's disembodied voice asked.   
  
"Yeah. I'll still give her the gift certificate, but I want to get her something personalized too."   
  
"How about some chocolates?"   
  
Bosco pondered that for a moment. "Or how about one of those cute stuffed things. You know, like a bear that's wearing reindeer antlers or somethin'." Faith continued to shout out suggestions.   
  
"We need to go shopping." Bosco said. "Not today, but after all that snow is gone. We need to go shopping."   
  
"Excuse me? We?" The bedroom door opened and Faith appeared. She held a brush in her hand and yanked it through her hair. "I'm already done my Christmas shopping Bos."   
  
"You have to come with me." Bosco whined. "I have to know whether she'll like the gift and besides, I haven't gotten anything for you and I thought maybe you could just pick out something you like."   
  
Faith frowned as the brush got caught in a particularly bad tangle. "You don't need to get me anything, so why not take Heather along? That would be a good date, don't you think?"   
  
"Taking a girl shopping for a present for my mom?"   
  
"Sure, it shows that you love your mom. It's cute." Faith replied. She got the brush unstuck and continued running it through her hair.   
  
Bosco shook his head. "I don't think so. I'd rather you came along."   
  
Faith tossed the brush onto her bed and smoothed out her sweater. "Fine, but you have to promise to behave because honestly Bos, sometimes I think that I can't take you anywhere."   
  
Bosco grinned. "I promise."   
  
After putting on various layers of jackets, scarves, mittens and hats, Bosco and Faith left the apartment and faced the world. The wind had picked up again and was blowing the loose, powdery snow about. The kids that had been playing outside had since given up and gone inside, leaving their balls of snowing sitting on the sidewalk. Bosco kicked one.   
  
"Hold on Faith." Bosco said, holding up a hand. "I just want to check on my car."   
  
Bosco brushed some snow off his car and peered in through the window. "Everything looks okay." he said and then turned to look at Faith. "So, how do you plan on getting to the precinct?"   
  
Faith shrugged. "We could walk I guess."   
  
"No way. I am not walking! We'll just hail down the next ambulance or plow that goes by."   
  
They stood shivering in the cold for a good ten minutes before another vehicle came down the street. Bosco leaped over the snow piled on the side of the road and flashed his badge. The snow plow slowed down and came to stop in front of them. Bosco turned to Faith with a big grin on his face. "Come on Faith, our ride is here!"   
  
The driver threw open the side door and looked curiously at Bosco and Faith, who had just stepped into the snow bank. "Everything alright officer? Was I driving too fast?"   
  
"No, but we need a lift over to the 55th." Bosco said. "That's at King and Arthur."   
  
The driver pulled at his gloves. "I know where the 55th is." he said. "But I got a route to plow here. I can't be running a taxi service."   
  
Faith tugged on Bosco's jacket. "Come on Bos, we'll just wait for a police cruiser to drive by or something."   
  
Bosco ignored Faith's tugging. "Listen buddy, my partner and I need to get to work, now are you gonna help us or not?" He waved his badge around as though it were a gun.   
  
"Well, I suppose I could drop you two off after I finish plowing. Hop in."   
  
Bosco hopped into the seat and then helped pull Faith up. "I guess you're sitting on my lap." he said and pulled Faith down then shut the door. The driver sighed and the plow began moving again.   
  
"This is actually kind of fun." Bosco said as he watched the snow fly up from the nose of the plow. "I think I went into the wrong profession."   
  
"You as a snow plow driver?" Faith said, moving around a bit to try and get comfortable on Bosco's lap.   
  
"It's not a bad job." offered the driver. "Pays the bills in the winter."   
  
"What do you do during the summer?" Faith asked. "There can't be much plowing to be done then."   
  
"I work road construction. Run the backhoes and steam rollers. My name's Kevin by the way."   
  
"Nice to meet you Kevin." Bosco said. "You ever hit anything with this bad boy?"   
  
"Hit anything?"   
  
"Yeah, you know, cars, dogs, that sorta thing."   
  
Kevin turned the snow plow down another road. "Yeah sometimes, but I'd rather not talk about it."   
  
"Oookay." Bosco muttered. He wondered if he should be arresting the guy and not getting a lift with him.   
  
Twenty minutes later the snow plow pulled up in front of the 55th precinct. Bosco and Faith hopped out and Kevin waved them a cheerful goodbye. "That guy was weird." Faith said, once the plow drove off down the road.   
  
"Extremely." Bosco agreed. "Anyway, let's get in side and see where they want us. Or if they even want us at all. Maybe I can call Heather and my mom from here."   
  
Bosco put a foot up onto the step and then began flailing about. "Whoa!" he cried as he fell backwards. Faith moved into catch him, but missed and Bosco landed on the ground with a thump.   
  
"Ow." Bosco lay on the ground looking up at Faith. Faith knelt down beside him.   
  
"Oh my God, Bosco! Are you alright?"   
  
Bosco sat up and nodded. "I have a hard head."   
  
Faith offered him her hand and yanked him up. "Be careful." Bosco said helpfully. "The steps are slippery." 


	4. Four

Sometimes it felt as though life were trying to lead her astray. To throw her off that path that had been marked out in her head ever since she was a little girl wanting to escape from her dreary life. The path of life that included a husband, two children, a white picket fence and a dog named Rover. She never had the fence or the dog, but she had, for a brief period of time, had the husband and two children. A husband and children that she loved dearly.   
  
"Faith, are you even listening to me?"   
  
"Yeah, of course I am."   
  
"What did I just say then?"   
  
"Something about your mom?"   
  
As she'd slept in Bosco's arms the night before, when the blizzard had taken the power out, she'd realized just how much she missed Fred. She missed curling up with him in bed, she missed having him waiting for her when she came home from work after a particularly challenging day.   
  
"Heather. I was saying that I called Heather."   
  
"Oh yeah? What did she say?"   
  
"She wants to do lunch tomorrow."   
  
"She wasn't mad that you can't make it tonight?"   
  
"Nah, she understood. I told her how we were helping to dig New York out. I think she was actually kind of impressed."   
  
But putting Fred aside, she missed her children most of all. Fred had been right of course, that night she'd talked to him on the phone, they barely knew her. Fred had always been both mom and dad for them. All she ever did was kiss them goodnight and get them breakfast in the morning. Sometimes they'd go out on the weekends, more so when they were younger than now. Now Emily was too old to want to be seen with her mother and Charlie was more interested in tagging along after his father.   
  
"Can you pass me that shovel?"   
  
"Find something?"   
  
"Not sure. It might be a bumsicle. All I see is some red cloth."   
  
"Oh god Bosco, that's terrible."   
  
"Don't tell that to me. Tell that to him! He's the one who froze to death."   
  
"Do you suppose anyone even notices he's gone?"   
  
Last night she had wondered if anyone would notice if she just opened the door and walked out into the blizzard. Then she remembered Bosco. Bosco, who for all his male posturing and tough talk, was really just a softie at heart. He always tried never to let on just how much he cared, about his mom, about her. She knew though.   
  
"Yoo hoo! Yokas? Look alive!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"It's definitely a bumsicle. You'd better call it in."   
  
"He's smiling. Why would he be smiling if he knew he was gonna die?"   
  
"Maybe it's what he wanted."   
  
She didn't know when she'd ever see her family again, but she knew that Fred couldn't hide the children away forever. Occasionally, since he'd left, she'd felt bursts of extreme anger towards the man, for taking them away. Then the anger would subside and she'd be left with that empty feeling. That feeling ate away at her, gnawing incessantly when she was left alone for too long. But right now, she wasn't alone.   
  
________________   
  
It was snowing again, not heavy like the blizzard, but just light powdery snow. It reminded Faith a bit of the icing sugar she used to sprinkle on french toast for her kids.   
  
"Dammit, she's not answering." Bosco hung up the phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.   
  
"Does she have a boyfriend? Maybe she's with him."   
  
Bosco shook his head. "No, she would have told me if she was seeing someone. I'm going to check on her."   
  
"How are you going to get there? Your car's at my place. We took a snow plow into work this morning, in case you forgot!"   
  
"I'll take the trains. I have to see her Faith."   
  
"It's snowing again." Faith looked out the window, the snow was dusting the roofs of the cars outside. "And it's after midnight. Why don't you go home tonight, and then in the morning you can see her."   
  
Bosco considered that for a moment before shaking his head. "You don't get it Faith. She could be anywhere, and she might need my help!"   
  
Faith sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."   
  
"Suit yourself." Bosco picked up his jacket that he had slung over the back of a chair and put it on. "We'll have to walk to the nearest station."   
  
"No problem." Faith replied. "That's only a few block away."   
  
They left the precinct and stepped outside. An ambulance slowly drove by, lights flashing and Faith shivered a bit. "I'm sure she's alright Bos. Maybe she was trapped somewhere when the blizzard struck and hasn't bothered to return home yet. I mean, you were with me and what if she's been trying to call you? Your cell phone is dead and you haven't been home."   
  
"I checked the messages on my machine. No one's called me."   
  
Faith pulled her scarf further up her neck and tried to burrow down into it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement in an entrance way to a shop. She realized it was probably some homeless person and felt a surge of sympathy for them. No one should have to be sleeping in the streets during weather like this.   
  
Once they reached the station and were in the relative warmth of the train, Faith allowed herself to look over at her partner. "You look tired Bos. We could still go back to my place."   
  
He shook his head. "You can get off at your stop if you want. You don't have to come with me."   
  
Faith leaned her head against the glass window. The gentle sway of the train was making her feel sleepy. Bosco crossed his arms over his chest and they sat together in silence as the train wound its way through New York.   
  
Bosco jabbed the buzzer with his finger and shifted his weight to the other leg. Faith stood behind him, looking up at the apartment building. "What floor does your mom live on?"   
  
"Third." Bosco replied and hit the buzzer again. "Come on Mom, where are you?"   
  
As he reached out for the buzzer again, a sleepy voice filtered through the intercom. "Who is it?"   
  
"It's me Ma! I've been tryin' to call you all day!"   
  
"Maurice?"   
  
Faith grinned as Rose addressed her son by his given name, so few people ever did. "Yeah Ma, can I come up?"   
  
"I'll buzz you in."   
  
There was a soft buzzing noise and Bosco opened the doors to the lobby. "Didn't she ever give you a key?" Faith asked as she followed Bosco into the well-lit and thankfully, heated room. She unzipped her jacket and stomped the snow off her boots.   
  
"Yeah she did, but I lost it and we haven't had another one cut yet." Bosco stuffed his gloves into his pockets and headed towards the elevator. "I can't believe she's home and she wasn't answering the phone."   
  
"I'm sure she had a good reason."   
  
Bosco punched the button for the third floor and the elevator began to move. Faith yawned and looked over at Bosco. "Do you have blisters on your hands?"   
  
Bosco nodded. "A few, but they don't really hurt."   
  
"My hands are killing me." Faith said, looking down her own hands. They were red and she had a few small blisters on the palm. "All that shovelling we did today. My shoulders hurt too."   
  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "You want me to give you a massage or somethin'?" Bosco offered. Faith wasn't sure if he was serious or not, so she didn't reply and they walked down the hallway.   
  
They reached a door with a small wreath on it. Bosco knocked on the door and it opened. Rose stood there in her robe, staring at her son. "Why didn't you answer the phone?" Bosco demanded.   
  
"Hello to you too." Rose muttered and the noticed Faith. "Oh you brought Faith with you! Hi Faith."   
  
"Hi Mrs Boscorelli." Faith said with a smile.   
  
Rose shook her head. "I keep telling you to call me Rose. I guess I'd better invite you two in, get you out of the hall before Mr O'Reilly sticks his head out and yells at us for making too much noise."   
  
She ushered Bosco and Faith inside the apartment. "Did you unplug your phone Ma?" Bosco asked, looking over in the direction of the phone.   
  
Rose nodded and put a hand on her son's arm. "Sorry to worry you. I've been getting a lot of prank calls lately, so I just unplugged it. I figured that anyone who really wanted to talk to me could reach me on my cell."   
  
"I tried that." Bosco sat down on the sofa. "Have you checked your battery lately?"   
  
Rose shook her head. "It must be dead. Can I get you two something to drink? Are you hungry?"   
  
Faith sat down next to Bosco on the sofa. Bosco was scowling, he was clearly still unhappy with his mother. "I'll have a glass of water." Faith replied.   
  
Rose went into the kitchen and filled up a glass with water and then returned and handed it to Faith. Faith gratefully took a sip. "So that was a big blizzard." Rose said. "You two must have been busy today."   
  
"Yeah we were." Bosco finally stopped scowling and said something to his mom. "We went in early. They had us out with shovels."   
  
Rose smiled and looked at Faith. "How are you? How are your kids?"   
  
Faith set the glass down on top of magazine on the end table. "They're fine." she said. Faith looked at Bosco and saw that he was frowning. "Uh actually, I don't really know that." Faith amended.   
  
"Oh?" Rose looked interested.   
  
"Fred left me about a month ago. He took the kids and moved to Syracuse."   
  
"Oh Faith! I'm so sorry. Had I known, I wouldn't have said anything."   
  
"It's okay. Do you mind if I use your washroom?" Faith stood up and Rose shook her head. Faith smiled and headed down the short hallway to the washroom.   
  
Rose looked at her son. "How's she been handling it?"   
  
Bosco sighed. "She hasn't been handling it. I only found out a few days ago."   
  
"She needs a friend right now. I hope you aren't ignoring her."   
  
"We went skating yesterday." Bosco said, picking at the arm cover on the sofa. "I don't think she knows what to do."   
  
Rose blinked a few times, staring off into space. "No, I suppose she wouldn't. That's terrible of her husband to do that to her, and so close to Christmas too."   
  
Down the hall the toilet flushed and Faith left the washroom. "I love your soap." Faith said, sniffing at her hands. "Is that cranberry?"   
  
"Yes, one of my friends made it for me."   
  
"It smells wonderful." Faith sat back down next to Bosco.   
  
"Faith, if you don't have any plans for Christmas, would you like to join Maurice and I for dinner?" Rose looked hopefully at Faith.   
  
Faith looked a bit uncertain. "Oh well, I'm not sure. I mean, I don't have anything planned, but I just don't know if I'd feel right intruding on your family plans."   
  
"Nonsense!" Rose exclaimed. "You wouldn't be intruding. You practically are family to Maurice, right?" Bosco nodded but didn't say anything. "Unless...are you seeing someone that you were going to bring along Maurice?"   
  
"Um, well it's nothing serious. We just met."   
  
"Well that settles it then. Faith, I expect to see you here on Christmas for a turkey dinner. Do you like the traditional bread stuffing or rice stuffing better?"   
  
"Whatever you prefer." Faith replied.   
  
Bosco yawned and covered his mouth with his hand. "We'd better get going Ma and let you get some rest. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He stood up and hugged his mother.   
  
Faith took another sip of water and then stood up as well. "Thanks for the invite. That's very kind of you."   
  
"You can't be alone on Christmas Faith." Rose said and hugged her as well. Faith tentatively hugged the older woman back.   
  
After a few more goodbyes, Bosco and Faith left the apartment. "Sorry about that." Bosco said as they waited for the elevator to open.   
  
"Sorry about what?"   
  
"My mom. I didn't know that she was going to invite you for dinner."   
  
"It was sweet of her." Faith replied. "But if you don't want me there, that's fine. I'll call her tomorrow and tell her something came up. I'll understand if you want to have Heather there instead."   
  
The elevator opened and they stepped inside. "No! That wasn't what I meant. I mean, it's too soon to be inviting Heather over for Christmas dinner and besides, she probably has other plans already. You're more than welcome to join us."   
  
"Thank you, I suppose." Faith sighed quietly and looked down at her hands.   
  
________________   
  
The shrill ringing of a phone woke Faith up the next morning. She pushed the covers off herself and fumbled around on the night table for the receiver. "Hello?" she said, and then moved the phone to the other hand.   
  
"Hi Faith." said a voice that she hadn't expected to hear again so soon.   
  
"Fred? Is something wrong with Charlie or Emily? Are they okay?" Faith asked frantically. That was the only reason she could think of as to why Fred would be calling her.   
  
"Relax Faith, they're both fine. I just wanted to check up on you. I saw pictures of all that snow on the news and I guess I got a little worried."   
  
"I'm fine. The electricity got knocked on, but it came back on yesterday afternoon."   
  
"The kids were worried too, about you and Bosco. Is he alright?" Fred asked grudgingly.   
  
"Bosco and I are both fine. Is Charlie over the flu yet? You said he was sick when I called you the other night."   
  
"Yeah, it was a just a 24 hour bug. He and Emily are both at school."   
  
"Does their vacation start at the end of the week? How are they adjusting to their new school?" Faith was worried about her children and questions just kept streaming into her mind.   
  
"Friday is their last day and they both seem to be adjusting fine. Charlie has a bunch of friends that he plays with and Emily had someone, I think her name might have been Lexi, sleep over last weekend."   
  
Faith sat up and with one hand, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Oh, they sound happy then."   
  
"We're doing fine Faith. You don't need to worry." Fred sounded almost resigned as he said that. "I'm more concerned about you."   
  
"If you're so damn concerned about me Fred, why did you leave in the first place!?"   
  
"We've been through this Faith. I don't want to discuss it again."   
  
Faith wiped away a tear that was trickling down her cheek. "I miss you." she said softly.   
  
"I have to go Faith, I'm going to be late for work. Take care of yourself." Fred replied and then hung up the phone.   
  
Faith set the receiver back in the cradle and pulled the blanket closer around herself. She considered calling Bosco, telling him that Fred had called, but then she noticed the time and realized that he'd be out at his lunch date with Heather right now, if he'd been able to drag himself out of bed.   
  
Faith sighed and hauled herself out of the bed. She needed to get moving, do something. She noticed that outside the sun was shining. Faith nearly blinded herself when she looked out the window as the sun was glaring off the white snow. Opening the fridge, Faith remembered what she had to do. "I have to go shopping." she said to herself.   
  
It might have been sunny out, but it was still bitterly cold. Faith pulled on her mittens and began walking down the sidewalk. The snow was packed onto it and her boots creaked with each step she took. There was a small grocery store a few blocks over and Faith figured that she had just enough time to pick up a few essentials and head back to her place before she had to get ready and go to work.   
  
A small bell on the door dinged as Faith pushed it open. "Hello!" the cashier said brightly. Faith merely nodded and picked up a shopping basket.   
  
Faith cruised quickly through the store, throwing bread, milk, cheese and a few pieces of fruit into her basket. She stood in the snack aisle, debating whether or not to pick up any chips or candy. She knew that if Bosco ever appeared at her place again, he'd appreciate having something high-fat to snack on.   
  
She threw a couple bags of chips into her basket and then headed for the check out. As the woman rang her purchases through, the door opened and Faith glanced up.   
  
"Hey Faith!"   
  
Faith reached into her pocket for her wallet. "Bosco? What are you doing here?"   
  
"I went by your place, but you weren't there. So I thought about where you could have gone for a while and then I remembered that you had no food in the house, so I figured I might find you here. Get anything good?"   
  
Faith handed the cashier a wad of bills. "Aren't you supposed to be having lunch with Heather?"   
  
"Yeah I was, but I went to the restaurant and she never showed up. Didn't even call me to tell me she couldn't make it."   
  
Faith tried not to laugh, but failed. "She stood you up?"   
  
Bosco looked insulted. "She probably had car trouble again or somethin'."   
  
Faith nodded, accepted her change from the cashier then picked up her bags. Bosco moved forward and took one of them from her. "I'll give you a ride home." he said and pushed open the door with his shoulder.   
  
"So Fred called me this morning." Faith said as Bosco unlocked the door for her.   
  
"Yeah? What did he want?"   
  
"Believe it or not, he wanted to check up on me."   
  
Bosco handed Faith the bag he had been carrying and went around the car to let himself in. "That's kind of strange." Bosco replied once he got in the car.   
  
"The kids were asking about you too, so I told him we were both fine." Faith set the bags of groceries on the floor next to her feet.   
  
"How are your shoulders? They still buggin' you?" Bosco pulled the car out onto the street.   
  
"Oh, they're still a bit sore." Faith replied, then looked at her hands. "The blisters have gone down a bit though."   
  
"My offer for a massage still stands." Bosco said. "I've been told that I'm pretty good."   
  
Faith coughed a bit and thumped her chest. "Yeah, that's sounds good."   
  
Bosco pulled up next to the curb outside Faith's place. "Okay." he said cheerfully. "One massage ala Bosco coming right up."   
  
_________________   
  
After putting the few groceries away, Faith turned around to find Bosco watching her. "You ready?" he asked.   
  
Faith wiped an imaginary smudge of dirt off the counter. "Uh sure, I suppose. Do you want me to take off my shirt? Should I be laying down?"   
  
Bosco's cheeks flushed a bit. "If you want, or we could leave the shirt on. Whatever, it doesn't matter."   
  
"How about I just sit down on the couch, with my shirt on." Faith suggested and Bosco nodded. He looked a bit relieved that she wasn't going to take her shirt off.   
  
Faith sat down on the couch and Bosco sat behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and began to gently massage her. Faith let her head fall forward as Bosco's hands moved over her sore muscles. "That feels nice." she mumbled.   
  
"See, I told you I was good!" Bosco replied and moved his hands to her neck. He brushed aside her hair and touched the bare skin there. "Sorry, my hands are cold." he said when Faith gasped a bit.   
  
"That's fine." Faith stammered.   
  
"Are you really okay with Christmas dinner at my ma's place?" Bosco asked.   
  
"Yeah Bos, that's fine. Like I said, it was sweet of her to invite me and honestly, I think it's better than what I would have been doing."   
  
"And what's that? Getting drunk?"   
  
Faith nodded. "Yeah, probably. I like your mom, she's a good person."   
  
"She is." Bosco moved his hands back over onto her shoulders.   
  
"Bos, I'm sorry that Heather stood you up." Faith said, suddenly feeling bad for laughing at him earlier in the store. "I know how much you liked her."   
  
"It just doesn't seem to be my week for women." Bosco replied. "First Kimberly and now Heather. Maybe I should consider flying solo for a while."   
  
"Maybe."   
  
Bosco patted Faith's back. "How does that feel? Better?"   
  
Faith rotated her shoulders slowly. "Yeah, actually it does. Thanks Bos. I don't know why I didn't get you to do this before."   
  
"Maybe it had something to do with..." Bosco stopped talking before he said something he'd regret.   
  
"Something to do with what? With Fred?" Faith asked the question for him.   
  
Bosco got off the couch. "Yeah, but never mind. It's a stupid thing to say."   
  
"Fred was never any good at massages." Faith stood up. "I'd better get ready for work."   
  
Bosco nodded and watched Faith's retreating form as she went down the hall and into her bedroom. "Stupid." he muttered. "Should never have brought up Fred."   
  
He looked around the apartment and then picked up the singing Santa again. Bosco pushed his stomach in and the jolly old man began to sing.   
  
"Am I going to have to take that thing away from you Bosco?" Faith's voice called out.   
  
"No!" Bosco yelled back and held the toy until it stopped singing, then he put it back on the floor.   
  
It took Faith another ten minutes to get ready for work. She joined Bosco in her kitchen when she was ready. "I was thinkin', maybe we could go shopping before our shift tomorrow?" Bosco said. He was looking at her rather sparse calendar.   
  
"Shopping?"   
  
"Yeah, for my mom's Christmas present and yours. Remember? I told you yesterday while you were getting dressed that I wanted you to come along."   
  
"Right. Yeah, tomorrow's fine. Did you have anywhere in mind that you wanted to go?"   
  
"Bloomingdales I guess. They sell a lot of stuff there."   
  
"If you don't mind a bit of drive, we could go to the mall." Faith said. "That way there's plenty of stores to choose from."   
  
"I don't get along well with malls." Bosco scratched his head and looked at Faith.   
  
"It's up to you. That was just my suggestion."   
  
"I'll think about it." Bosco said and then grabbed his car keys off the counter. "We'd better get going. Lieu wants us all there early today."   
  
Faith pursed her lips and nodded. She threw on her jacket and did up her boots. Bosco left the apartment and Faith locked the door behind them. 


	5. Five

"Oh God no, you've got to be kidding me."   
  
"I'm serious."   
  
"No. We are leaving right now and we are going somewhere that doesn't have carollers and Santas and fluffy white crap that supposed to be snow!"   
  
Faith pulled her purse, which had begun to slide down her shoulder, back up and shot Bosco a look. "You wanted to find something for your mom, and for me apparently and I think the mall is the best place to do that. Besides, where's all that Christmas cheer you were extolling the virtues of the other day?"   
  
"I lost it the minute that I came face to face with a man dressed as an elf. Guys should not wear tights!" Bosco tried very hard to forget that mental picture.   
  
Faith sighed. It was just like dealing with one of her children. "Let's just get this over with and if you behave, I promise that I'll cancel those red and green striped tights that I have on order for you and buy you something better."   
  
"Fine, but you'd better be kidding about the tights. Where do we start?"   
  
"How about that kiosk over there? It looks like they might have some neat stuff."   
  
"Neat stuff. Oh joy."   
  
Faith started towards the kiosk with Bosco trailing along behind her. A harried looking mother with a small boy on a leash ran past them. "Hey Bos," Faith said, stepping up to the kiosk. "You think I could get one of those leashes for you?"   
  
"Real funny Yokas." Bosco muttered and picked up a wooden thing that vaguely resembled a elephant with a missing ear. "What the hell is this thing for? And what the hell is it?"   
  
Faith took it from him and turned it around, looking at it from all angles. "Might be an elephant." she said finally. "An ugly wooden elephant that costs fifty bucks." She set it back down next to a wooden lion. It was a veritable safari at that kiosk.   
  
"I don't think my mom wants that." Bosco said then reached over and picked up a candle. "What about this? This is nice."   
  
"A candle?"   
  
"Sure, why not? Candles are good. They're pretty, this one smells like strawberries and they're useful too. I'll just get her this, you want one too?"   
  
"Uh," Faith reached over and took the candle out of Bosco's hands. "Don't you want to look around a little more? If you really like this candle, we can always come back and get it."   
  
Bosco looked disappointed and gazed longingly at the candle. "Fine." he muttered. "Put it down. I guess we'll look around a bit more."   
  
Faith set the candle back down and then glanced over at a green, wooden sign post. "Santa's this way Bosco. You wanna go see him?" Faith grinned, anticipating Bosco's response.   
  
"Do you want to sit on Santa's lap?" Bosco asked. "You can tell him what a good girl you've been this year."   
  
"Oh no, I thought you could sit on his lap and we could get your picture taken. Then I'll put it up at the front desk at the precinct. Officer Boscorelli meets Santa Claus."   
  
"You're a real comedian, you know that Yokas? Look at me, I just can't stop laughing!"   
  
Faith shrugged and tugged on her purse again. "Okay fine, we'll skip Santa this year. Do you want to check out the chocolate shop? I think there's one down that way."   
  
"My mom likes fudge." Bosco said. "I'll get her some of that and then after we find something for you, we can go."   
  
Faith checked her watch. "We still have five hours until our shift starts. I don't see why you're in such a rush." She weaved around a man laden down with parcels and then slowed her pace down so Bosco could catch up with her.   
  
"I hate crowds. There's something about being here right now that makes me want to pull my gun and start shooting." Bosco replied, falling into step beside Faith.   
  
Faith laughed slightly. "I know what you mean, but there's also something about being caught up in the Christmas rush that I always found appealing. Look around and you know that everyone is doing the same things you are."   
  
"I suppose." Bosco said doubtfully. "Did you say that you've already finished your shopping?"   
  
Faith nodded. "I did, but the more I think about it, the more I think that I should get something else for Em. I got a Gameboy for Charlie and all I got Emily was a sweater."   
  
"You haven't mailed them yet?"   
  
Faith shook her head. "No, I've been meaning to, but something always seems to come up. Like a snowstorm for instance. They're going to be late arriving but kids don't mind late presents. For them it's like Christmas all over again."   
  
They reached the chocolate shop and stepped inside. It was crowded and the employees working behind the counter were struggling to keep up with the orders being shouted at them. Faith wormed her way between two other women and picked through a basket filled with gift bags. "Bosco," Faith held up a bag tied with a purple ribbon. "What about this?"   
  
Bosco tried to step closer and ended up stepping on a woman's foot. The lady cried out in pain and glared at Bosco. "Sorry." Bosco said, not really sounding as if he meant it. "What about what?" he asked Faith.   
  
Faith turned around and shoved the bag in Bosco's face. "This. It's got various kinds of fudge in it. Maple walnut, chocolate, chocolate ripple..."   
  
Bosco took the bag and peered inside it. "Maybe."   
  
"Maybe? You were all for getting the fudge and running before."   
  
"Don't you think it's a little expensive?"   
  
Faith glanced at the price marked on the outside of the box she'd pulled it from. "Twenty bucks isn't that bad for good fudge Bos."   
  
"I'll think about it. I'm on a pretty tight budget this year."   
  
"Aren't you always?" Faith asked. "Where does all your money go to anyway?"   
  
Bosco took a step backwards and bumped into an older woman. The woman swung her bags at Bosco and muttered something about inconsiderate young men these days. "I have bills too." Bosco replied. He wisely chose to ignore the woman who had hit him. "Electricity, cable, gas, car insurance..."   
  
Faith put the fudge back into the box. "I still think you should have more money left over than you do, but fine. Do you want to look somewhere else now?"   
  
Bosco nodded eagerly. "Let's get out of this story. The people in here are crazy." Bosco directed the last comment towards the older woman with the shopping bags.   
  
_______________   
  
"I can't believe we've been here for two hours already and we haven't bought anything!" Bosco complained as he dipped his fries into some ketchup. He and Faith were taking a break for lunch in the foodcourt.   
  
"Well if you wouldn't keep saying no to everything but cheap candles." Faith replied and stabbed at her salad with her fork. A piece of lettuce jumped off the plate and landed on her lap. "Dammit." Faith muttered and picked up a napkin and dabbed at the salad dressing that was now adorning her jeans.   
  
"Maybe I will get her that bag of fudge." Bosco said and popped another fry into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment and then said, "That just leaves you."   
  
Faith looked up from her dabbing. "I already told you that you don't need to get me anything."   
  
Bosco picked up his drink and took a sip. "Not even a candle?" he said, setting the cup back down.   
  
"No Bosco, not even a candle."   
  
"Is this all part of the Faith Yokas pity party?" Bosco asked.   
  
"The Faith Yokas pity party?" Faith repeated and crumpled up her napkin. She squeezed it in her hand and then threw it onto her tray.   
  
"Yeah, the whole my husband left me and took my children so now I'm not going to let anyone do anything nice for me ever again thing."   
  
"It's got nothing to do with that Bosco." Faith said and narrowed her eyes slightly. "You hardly ever buy me a card let alone a present, why suddenly start now?"   
  
"Because I used to be a horrible person and now I'm a changed man?" Bosco looked at Faith, hoping his explanation would pass.   
  
Faith shook her head. "No, it's because you feel sorry for me."   
  
Bosco stood up and gathered up his garbage onto his tray. "I don't feel sorry for you Faith." he said. "I feel sorry with you." He picked up his tray and walked over to the nearest garbage can.   
  
Faith picked up her own tray and followed him. "You feel sorry with me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She watched Bosco dump his garbage into the trash can.   
  
"You're upset that Fred left." Bosco said, setting his tray on top of the trash can. "And I'm feeling sorry about that with you." Faith frowned and pushed open the trash can flap and threw the tray in. Bosco looked at the flap. "I'm no expert on these things Faith, but I think you're only supposed to throw the garbage in, not the entire tray."   
  
"It slipped from my hand!" Faith said and peered into the trash. "I can see it in there."   
  
"Take it out." Bosco said, also peering in.   
  
"I'm not reaching into the trash!"   
  
"Oh come on, you've had your hands in much worse." Bosco said. "You have two kids. Dirty diapers, puke..."   
  
Faith sighed and stuck one arm into the can. "I can't quite reach it!" she said and tried to shove her arm in further. "I can feel it, but I can't pick it up. Are your arms longer than mine?"   
  
Bosco looked at his arms and shrugged. "Maybe, I'll give it a try." Faith pulled her arm out and Bosco stuck his in.   
  
"Can you reach it?" Faith asked, peering over Bosco's shoulder.   
  
Bosco grunted. "Just a little bit further..."   
  
"Well, well, well, Bosco and Yokas. I thought that was you! Picking through the trash now are we?"   
  
Faith looked up and immediately wanted to crawl inside the trash can. "Sergeant Christopher." she said, nodding her head slightly.   
  
Christopher smiled; a small, evil smile. Bosco gave another grunt and removed his arm from the trash, with the tray in hand. "Got it!" he said triumphantly and set the tray down on top of his own. "Jason." Bosco muttered and wiped something green off his sleeve.   
  
"The police department must not be paying well these days if its officers have to go dumpster diving." Christopher said.   
  
"Faith accidentally threw her tray in." Bosco said hotly. "We weren't dumpster diving."   
  
"Oh Yokas," Christopher said, turning his gaze from Bosco to Faith. "I heard about your husband. That's so sad when that happens."   
  
"That's none of your business." Faith said, clenching her fists. "Who told you about that?"   
  
Christopher shrugged. "Word gets around Yokas, no one told me. When you start getting your superior officers to do you favours, someone's going to know about it."   
  
Bosco was glaring at Christopher. "Down Bosco." Faith muttered and glanced at Bosco from the corner of her eye.   
  
Christopher grinned smugly and straightened his jacket. "Well, now that I've gotten my holiday shopping finished, I think I'll head back into the city again." He gave the few bags he held in his hand a swing. "You two had better not be late for your shift."   
  
"Don't worry about us." Bosco said and Christopher turned around and walked away. "Who the hell does he have to buy presents for?" Bosco asked once Christopher was safe distance away.   
  
Faith shrugged. "Satan."   
  
Bosco laughed. "I guess we'd better hurry up and buy something. Christopher will probably put us on a skewer and roast us for dinner if we're late today. Didn't you say that you wanted to get something else for Em?"   
  
Faith nodded. "I wanted to check out that accessories store that was next to the lingerie place. Maybe get her a necklace or a pair of earrings."   
  
"Do you want some lingerie?"   
  
Faith looked at Bosco, her eyes wide. "Excuse me?"   
  
Bosco shrugged. "It was just a question. I'm still going to get you something and I thought maybe you'd want some sexy lingerie."   
  
"Yes Bosco, I want some lingerie, never mind that I have no one that wants to see me in it. I'm going to wear that itchy, uncomfortable stuff on the off chance that I get lucky after a night at the bar."   
  
Bosco held up a hand. "Whoa! I didn't need to know that much! I just thought that women liked that kind of stuff."   
  
"Maybe some do, but I don't. Give me plain cotton any day."   
  
"Granny panties." Bosco said under his breath.   
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"I said granny panties!"   
  
Faith gave Bosco a look of disbelief. "Are you going to tell me that you only like girls that wear lacy thongs and push-up bras?"   
  
"I can't believe I'm having this discussion with you."   
  
"You started it." Faith said and stepped aside for a young man who was trying to reach the trash can.   
  
"I just asked you if you wanted some lingerie for Christmas! I didn't need to know about your underwear preference or discuss what I want my girlfriends to wear under their clothes!"   
  
The young man throwing out his garbage looked at Bosco. "I hear you man." he said and then walked away.   
  
"See!" Bosco said. "That guy agrees with me."   
  
"Alright, fine. This discussion is over. Let's just go to the accessories store and forget all about underwear."   
  
"Fine." Bosco started walking out of the foodcourt. Faith hurried to catch up with him and Bosco looked at her. "But aren't you even going to ask me about boxers or briefs?"   
  
"I already know that one Bosco. You parade around in the locker room, or did you forget about that?"   
  
Bosco looked indignant. "I do not."   
  
Faith nodded. "Yeah, you do."   
  
"Do not."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"No."   
  
______________   
  
It was almost two o'clock and Bosco was sitting on a bench while Faith dashed into the ladies' room. He had picked up the fudge for his mom and Faith had bought a pair of earrings and a necklace for Emily. Bosco had tried to convince Faith to let him buy her a sweater she'd been admiring but she had walked away and pretended she didn't like it that much.   
  
"Geez Faith, could you take any longer?" Bosco said to himself. "This bench isn't exactly comfortable." He shifted his butt around and grimaced.   
  
A middle-aged woman sat down next to Bosco and dumped a pile of bags at her feet. Bosco looked at her and gave her a half smile. The woman kicked a bag that had fallen over. "Every year I have to buy more things." she said and then looked at the two small bags Bosco was holding. "Guess you didn't have much to buy huh?"   
  
"Not that many people in my life." Bosco replied, not really wanting to get into a conversation with the woman.   
  
"Oh come on, a handsome guy like you? You must have a wife, if not a girlfriend."   
  
Bosco shook his head. "Not at the moment. Can't seem to hold onto any of them."   
  
The woman snorted and pushed her greying hair back from her face. "Who are sitting here waiting for then?"   
  
"How did you know that I'm waiting for someone?"   
  
The woman smiled. "I heard you, before I sat down. You said something about Faith taking too long. Faith must be someone."   
  
Bosco looked down at his hands. "Oh, she's my partner. I'm a cop, she's a cop. We're partners."   
  
"And friends if you're shopping with her." The woman gave her bag another kick and looked at Bosco, waiting for confirmation.   
  
"Yeah, she's my friend." Bosco said, wondering why this woman was being so nosy. He looked towards the bathroom door as it opened and prayed that it would be Faith walking out but it wasn't. It was a young mother with a small baby in her arms.   
  
"Me, I have to buy presents for the kids, for the husband, for my sisters, for my brothers, for my co-workers, for the neighbours..."   
  
"Sounds expensive." Bosco said, not taking his eyes off the door.   
  
"Extremely. I spent over two hundred dollars today alone. So do you just buy a gift for your partner and that's it?"   
  
Bosco felt slightly guilty about not wanting to spend even twenty dollars on some fudge for his mother and said, "Uh no, actually she won't let me get her anything. I had to buy something for my mom and this other bag isn't mine."   
  
"Did you just snatch it from some poor, helpless old lady?"   
  
Bosco raised his eyebrows. "No, it's Faith's!"   
  
"Relax, I was just kidding. You said that you're a cop, so I doubt that you go around mugging old women." The woman chuckled.   
  
The bathroom door opened again and Bosco was greatly relieved to see Faith's blonde head appear. He stood up and smiled at the woman. "She's finally done." he said. "Nice talking to you."   
  
"Is she that pretty blonde?" The woman was looking in Faith's direction. Faith was making a beeline for the bench.   
  
"Yeah, that's her." Bosco said and then turned towards Faith. "What the hell took you so long? Did you fall in or somethin'?"   
  
"Does it matter what took me so long?" Faith asked. "Besides, I see that you've made a friend."   
  
"She's not a friend." Bosco muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "She's just being nosy."   
  
Faith took her bag from Bosco's hand. "If you say so. We'd better get going and hope the traffic isn't too bad on the way back into the city."   
  
Bosco cast one last glance towards the nosy woman and then he and Faith hurried through the mall and out into the parking lot. "Where did we park?" Faith asked, looking around at the multitude of cars scattered about.   
  
"Over there I think." Bosco said, pointing to his left. "I remember thinking it was by that big post."   
  
"Sounds about right." Faith pulled her jacket close around her. "It's freezing out here."   
  
"It's December. It's always freezing out here."   
  
Faith stepped over a patch of ice and they hurried across the parking lot. They walked up and down a few aisles, but couldn't find Bosco's car. "I could have sworn this is where we parked." Bosco muttered and glanced up at the post. "I remember reading the hit and run sign on that post!"   
  
Faith nodded. "I do too, but I don't see your car."   
  
"Great, just great. We're going to be late for work because I can't find my damn car!" Bosco stomped his foot on the ground to emphasize his anger.   
  
"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Faith said reasonably. "We just have to keep looking."   
  
"Did you lock your door?"   
  
Faith looked at Bosco. "What kind of question is that? Of course I locked my door! You don't think that someone stole the car do you?"   
  
Bosco gritted his teeth. "It's a nice car." he said. "Son of a bitch!"   
  
"Calm down Bos. Let's just look around a bit more." Faith touched Bosco's shoulder and they headed towards the next aisle over.   
  
Ten minutes later they still hadn't found the car and Bosco was more than a little pissed off. "I can't believe some jag-off actually stole my car! You don't steal a cop's car!"   
  
"What, you have an 'I'm a cop' sign on your car now?"   
  
"No, but the bastards should know!" Bosco clenched his fists and wanted to punch the nearest object.   
  
"I guess we'd better make a call to the nearest precinct and report it." Faith said and sighed. "We're going to be late for work."   
  
"My car got stolen, Yokas! Do you think I care that we're going to be late for work?"   
  
________________   
  
"So let me get this straight, you're Officer Boscorelli from the 5-5 and your car was stolen in our precinct?"   
  
"Yes, I was shopping at your mall, which by the way sucks! And when my partner and I went to leave, my car was gone!" Bosco slammed his fist down on the desk and stared defiantly at the officer taking his report.   
  
Faith stood behind Bosco and winced as his fist hit the desk. The officer sitting behind the desk flinched but didn't back away. "Can you give me a description of the car?"   
  
"A blue 1973 Mach I Mustang."   
  
"License plate number?" Bosco rattled off the license number. "Nice car." the officer said. "Shame that somebody stole it."   
  
"You're preaching to the choir here buddy." Bosco said and glared at the officer.   
  
"You know the drill I'm sure." the officer said. "We'll send a description of the vehicle out over the radio and hopefully something turns up."   
  
"Great. Can I use your phone?"   
  
The officer nodded and then stood up. "I'll get the description out now."   
  
Bosco picked up the phone and dialled the number for the 5-5. Faith raked a hand through her hair and listened as Bosco yelled at whoever answered the phone. She checked her watch and saw that they were already late for their shift. Christopher and Swersky were going to be pissed.   
  
"We'll be there when we get there!" Bosco yelled and then slammed down the phone.   
  
"Who did you talk to?" Faith asked even though she had a pretty good idea who it was.   
  
"Christopher." Bosco replied. "Says that when we get there, he wants to see us immediately. He's probably got us all set up for some babysitting job or worse."   
  
Faith offered Bosco a small smile. "I guess we'd better find a train station and get to work."   
  
Bosco nodded and they left the office that they were. "Hey you!" Bosco called over to a young officer who was at the front desk. "Where's the nearest train station?"   
  
"Three blocks east and then one block north. It's not hard to spot."   
  
"Thanks." Faith replied and she and Bosco stepped outside.   
  
It was snowing again, hard pellets of snow this time. Bosco shook his head. "Could this day get any worse?"   
  
"Knock on wood Bos. I'm sure it could, but I doubt that it will."   
  
"I'm telling you now, if these morons in this precinct don't get their act together and find the bastard that stole my car, you and I are driving over here and getting the job done ourselves!"   
  
"I think this is slightly out of our sector." Faith replied. "I doubt Christopher would be too happy to find out that we've taken off."   
  
"Screw Christopher, it's my car."   
  
They reached the train station and walked down the steps to the platform. A small crowd of people was waiting, some were reading newspapers and drinking coffee and others just stood there and attempted to look suitably bored.   
  
Bosco leaned against a wall that was covered with graffiti and crossed his arms. Faith stood beside him, but didn't lean against the wall. "It's going to take us at least an hour to get to the precinct." Faith said and looked at her watch again. "It'll be 5:00 by the time we're ready to start patrol."   
  
"Are you trying to tell me that this is my fault?" Bosco titled his head to the side and looked at Faith.   
  
"No, I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that this is probably going to go down on our records. Christopher knows that we're late because we were shopping."   
  
"We're late because my car got stolen, not because we were shopping."   
  
"You know that's not how he's going to see it." Faith said and sighed. A few more people descended the stairs and joined the crowd on the platform.   
  
"You want me to talk to him? Tell him that it's my fault? Maybe he won't put anything in your jacket. God knows I'm already screwed up enough. Another note won't matter much."   
  
Faith shook her head. "No, don't do that."   
  
A low rumble came from down the tracks and people began to move closer to the edge of the platform. Bosco and Faith joined them. The train pulled up and the doors slid open. A few people got off the train and then everyone piled on in. Bosco and Faith found themselves standing. "You look tired." Bosco commented as the doors slid shut again.   
  
Faith nodded. "I am. With everyone that's gone on these past few days..."   
  
"Christmas can be a real bitch." Bosco said and grabbed ahold of a pole as the train began to move. 


	6. Six

Faith put the presents for Charlie and Emily, that were wrapped in brightly coloured paper, into the box. She tossed in a few bags of candy that she'd picked up from the store and then balled up some newspaper to fill the box up completely.   
  
When she stood up to look for the packing tape, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Faith called out, as she pulled open a drawer in the kitchen.   
  
"It's me!"   
  
Faith abandoned the drawer and walked over to the door. She turned the lock and unhooked the chain. Bosco's sullen face greeted her. "Hey Bos." Faith said and stepped aside so Bosco could come in.   
  
Bosco entered the apartment and threw his jacket onto the floor. "They found my car." he stated.   
  
"I take it that it's not good news?"   
  
"They found it abandoned in an alley, after someone called the fire department because it was set on fire." Bosco and clenched his jaw muscles. "It's a write-off."   
  
"Do they have any leads on who stole it?" Faith had gone back into the kitchen and was pulling through a different drawer now.   
  
Bosco flopped down onto the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "No, nothing yet. But I'm telling you, if I get ever my hands on that bastard..."   
  
Faith finally located the roll of packing tape and took to her box which was in the living room. "Sorry about your car Bos." she said and sat down on the floor. "I know how much it meant to you."   
  
"It was a nice car Faith." Bosco said mournfully and reached for the remote. "Probably nothing on." he muttered and flipped the television on. "You finally mailing those presents?"   
  
"I thought I'd run them down to the post office before our shift starts. Like I said, they'll be late, but it doesn't matter that much. Did you take a cab over then?"   
  
"Yeah." Bosco said and then yawned. "But I guess I'll have mingle with the trash that takes the trains for a while, at least until I can afford a new car."   
  
Faith pulled on the tape and winced as it made a loud ripping noise. "I wish they could find a way to make this tape less noisy."   
  
"Why would anyone have taken my car in the first place? Why not take that red SUV that was parked to next to it?" Bosco said, not really talking to Faith. He was more wondering out loud.   
  
"I doubt they were targeting you in specific Bos." Faith said and placed a strip of tape on the box. "Now if we had been in our precinct, I could think of a few people who might want to get their hands on Officer Boscorelli's car. Do you see a piece of paper with Fred's address on it on the coffee table anywhere?"   
  
Bosco took his feet down and leaned forward. He moved a few newspapers and magazines then shook his head. "Nope, not here."   
  
"Damn," Faith muttered. "I wonder what I did with it... Can you look around in the kitchen? I'll check the bedroom."   
  
Bosco got off the couch and wandered into the living room, while Faith went into her bedroom and pulled through the pile of junk on the dresser. "I don't see it out here!" Bosco called and then appeared shortly after in the bedroom. "Wow, got enough crap in here?"   
  
"Most of it is Fred's. I've been meaning to call him and ask him what he wants me to do with it, and the rest of the kids' stuff. I don't care if he told me not to call him, I'll damn well call him if I want to. I'm probably going to have to, to the get the address again." Faith tossed aside a few books.   
  
Bosco sat down on the bed and bounced slightly. "How do you sleep with all this junk on your bed?"   
  
Faith turned to look at Bosco. "I've been sleeping on the couch most nights." she admitted and looked a bit embarrassed. "The bed just feels too big and empty. Sometimes I can handle it, but other nights..."   
  
Bosco nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. After I've been with a girl for a while and then when she dumps me, I feel the same way. I mean, it must be ten times worse with you being with Fred for so long."   
  
Faith smiled, surprised at how understanding Bosco was being. "I suppose I'll get used to it eventually. It's only been a month since he left."   
  
"I'm sure this bed will get some action soon." Bosco said and thumped the mattress for emphasis. The junk on the bed jiggled.   
  
"Oh? Why, do you know something that I don't?"   
  
Bosco blushed slightly and shook his head. "No, I'm just sayin', you won't be alone forever Faith. Any guy would have to be crazy to turn you down."   
  
"Thanks, I guess." Faith felt her own face flushing slightly as she looked at her handsome partner. "So, I guess I'd better give Fred a call."   
  
Bosco picked an invisible piece of lint on his pants and nodded. "Guess you'd better."   
  
Faith left the room and headed to the kitchen to use the phone out there. Thankfully she hadn't lost his number along with his address. Picking up the phone, she dialled the number and waited for an answer.   
  
"Hello?" said a quiet voice that Faith immediately recognized and that made tears prick in her eyes.   
  
"Hi sweetie." Faith said to her son. "How are you doing?"   
  
"Mom? Is that you?!" Charlie sounded excited to be talking to his mother.   
  
"Yeah, it's me. So, you must off school by now?"   
  
"Yep," Charlie said. "And we've got plenty of snow to play in. Emily built a snowman with me in the park yesterday. We used an old hat that some old guy gave us!"   
  
"The sounds great Charlie." Faith felt a lump growing in her throat and swallowed hard. "Do you guys have your tree up?"   
  
"We've had one for a couple weeks now. We had to buy all new ornaments though. I miss that singing Santa mom."   
  
"He's still here." Faith said quietly. "I got him out. Bosco likes to play with him."   
  
"Can you come visit us?" Charlie asked, his voice sounded very small. "I asked dad, but he said that you were too busy."   
  
"He's right sweetie, I have to work through Christmas this year. I'd love to come visit you guys, but I think it's best if your dad and I don't see each other right now. You guys are going to come stay with me sometime next year though."   
  
"Oh, okay." Charlie said with a sigh. "Dad's in the room now, I think he wants to talk to you. Can I give him the phone?"   
  
"Okay, you can give him the phone. I love you Charlie." Faith picked up a pen and waited for Charlie to hand the phone to Fred. Bosco had strolled into the kitchen a few moments earlier and had heard the last part of Faith's conversation with her son. He frowned and opened a few cupboards, thinking about how unfair Fred was being.   
  
"Hi Fred." Faith said and nervously tapped her fingernails on the counter top.   
  
"Faith? I thought I told you not to call me!"   
  
"I lost your address, I need it so I can mail the parcel to the kids."   
  
"It won't be here in time for Christmas." Fred stated. His voice held no particular emotion, making it difficult for Faith to determine exactly what he was thinking.   
  
"I realize that." Faith replied. "But I haven't had time to get in the mail before today."   
  
"What are you so busy with?"   
  
"The blizzard, work, shopping..." Faith said. Bosco found a bag of chips that Faith had bought the other day and poured some into a bowl.   
  
"Is there someone else in the apartment?" Fred asked. "I thought I heard a lot of noise in the background.   
  
"Just Bosco." Faith replied. "Can I have the address please?"   
  
"Just Bosco?" Bosco repeated what Faith had said. "How am I 'just Bosco'?"   
  
Faith waved a hand dismissively and Bosco made a face and took his bowl of chips to the couch. "So what, is he living there now that I'm gone?" Fred asked. His voice was still even and devoid of emotion.   
  
"No Fred, he's not living here, he just likes to come over and eat my food all the time. Not that it should really matter to you what Bosco does."   
  
"It was just a question Faith." Fred said. "Actually, I'm glad that you aren't alone."   
  
Faith almost choked. She hadn't expected Fred to say that. "Pardon?"   
  
"It's good that Bosco's over there and that you aren't alone. No one should have to be alone during the holidays."   
  
"I wouldn't have been in a position where I could be if you hadn't left." Faith hissed. She was growing increasingly confused and irate with each sentence Fred uttered.   
  
"Faith, I already told why I left." Fred said. "I think we should just get on with our lives now. You and Bosco. Me and whomever."   
  
"Me and Bosco?" Faith repeated quietly. Bosco had turned on the television on again, but he had the volume low and Faith suspected he was more listening to her conversation than what the television was saying. "We're friends Fred, nothing more."   
  
"My mistake." Fred said evenly. "Anyway, the address..."   
  
After Fred had given Faith his address again, Faith hung up the phone and slumped against the counter. "So how's Fred doing?" Bosco asked from the couch.   
  
"Great. Fred's doing great." Faith replied and clutched the piece of paper with Fred's address on it. She needed to find a permanent marker now to write it on the box.   
  
"Why's Fred so concerned about whether or not I live here?" Bosco asked. He didn't turn his head around, he just kept staring at the tv.   
  
Faith grabbed a marker from a drawer and took it into the living room. "Because he's nosy." she replied and began to write the address on the box.   
  
"It was nice that you got to talk to Charlie." Bosco said and glanced at Faith. "These are good chips by the way, want one?" He held the bowl out towards her.   
  
"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Faith replied. "Well, this is ready to go now. We can just leave for work a little early and drop it off on the way. There's a post office not far from the station." She sat down on the couch next to Bosco. "Whatcha watchin'?"   
  
Bosco turned the volume up slightly and shrugged. "I think it's a movie. Not sure though." He put a chip in his mouth and crunched softly on it. "You sure you don't want any?"   
  
Faith looked into the bowl that was sitting on Bosco's lap. "Well okay, maybe just one or two." She took a few from the bowl and ate them.   
  
"You haven't been eating much since Fred left." Bosco commented. "You barely had any food in your house before and actually, you still don't."   
  
"I eat when we're out." Faith replied.   
  
"You're losing weight."   
  
Faith shrugged. "And that's a bad thing?"   
  
Bosco popped another chip in his mouth. "You didn't need to lose any weight. I'm just concerned about you, that's all."   
  
"Well thanks, but I'm fine."   
  
Bosco sighed quietly and turned the volume up a bit more until he could hear it above the noise he was making chewing. Both Bosco and Faith trained their gazes on the tv and didn't say anything as they watched the movie.   
  
________________   
  
Before heading to the station house, Faith dropped her parcel off at the post office and got it in the mail. The woman behind the counter assured her that it would at least make it there by New Years. Faith realized after she'd sent it that she could have sent it by Fed-Ex or something so it would have arrived by Christmas, but it was too late.   
  
It wasn't snowing out, but it was cold as Bosco and Faith made their way to the station. As they passed by the firehouse Bosco stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh no, oh no no no." he said quietly.   
  
"What?" Faith tried to follow Bosco's gaze, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be seeing.   
  
"Please tell me that isn't Heather with Doherty?"   
  
Faith squinted and then saw Jimmy talking with a tall brunette. "I dunno, I never saw Heather."   
  
Bosco narrowed his eyes and walked into the bay where the firetrucks are. The woman talking to Jimmy turned to look at Bosco and then froze. Faith hovered closely behind Bosco.   
  
"Hi Maurice."   
  
Jimmy smirked and looked at Bosco. "You two know each other?"   
  
"We've met." Heather said and smiled at Bosco.   
  
"What happened to Kimberly?" Bosco asked. "She finally get a clue and leave you?"   
  
"She's dirty man." Jimmy replied. "I had to decide what would be best for myself and my son and I chose to leave her." He smiled winningly at Heather.   
  
Bosco rolled his eyes. "Oh that is such a load of crap!"   
  
Jimmy shrugged. "It's the truth. I wouldn't expect you to ever understand that though."   
  
Faith put a hand on Bosco's shoulder. "Come on Bos, let's just go. We're going to be late and I really don't want to see the look on Christopher's face if we're late again."   
  
Bosco glared at Jimmy and then turned to follow Faith. "I can't believe it!" he said once they were out of earshot. "I can't believe she stood me up so she could hook up with Doherty!"   
  
"You're just not having a good time with women these days, are you Bos." Faith said and grinned. "They all keep leaving you for Jimmy."   
  
"What do they see in him anyway? He's an arrogant bastard, plus he's got a kid!"   
  
"It's the dimples." Faith replied.   
  
"What's so attractive about having holes in your cheeks when you smile? Looks weird to me, like someone poked him too hard when he was a baby."   
  
Faith laughed and stopped walking. "It's a woman thing, you wouldn't get it. Besides, he's a firefighter."   
  
"I'm a cop! I have a gun!" Bosco exclaimed. "Maybe if I had dimples..."   
  
Faith shook her head. "You don't need dimples Bos. You're cute enough without them, you just need someone who won't leave you for Jimmy!"   
  
They started walking again and entered the station. Christopher was standing by the front desk and saw them come in. "Ah, Bosco and Yokas, how nice of you to grace us all with your presence today!"   
  
"Shove it Christopher." Bosco muttered and stalked off towards the locker room. Faith followed, ignoring Christopher's comment. Christopher smirked and went back to looking through folders.   
  
________________   
  
The shift passed by without any exciting incidents, according to Bosco, and after Faith and Bosco changed back into their civvies, they walked out of the station together. "I still can't believe Heather ditched me for Doherty!" Bosco glanced over at the firehouse. "Out of all the firefighters in this damn city, why him? If she's got some fetish, she could have at least picked a different one!"   
  
Faith pulled her hat onto her head and shivered slightly. "Ever heard of letting something go Bosco?"   
  
Bosco jammed his hands into his pockets and kicked at a clump of snow. "So, you heading home now?"   
  
Faith nodded. "I was planning on it, why?"   
  
"Just thought maybe we could hit the bar or something. Get a drink, hang out."   
  
"You're not sick of me yet? I mean, we've spent a lot of time together recently."   
  
Bosco shook his head. "Nah, come on, let's go. You kept saying before that you wanted to get drunk and now I feel like joining you."   
  
"I don't want to get piss drunk." Faith replied. "Maybe just happy drunk."   
  
Bosco smiled and took one hand out of his pocket. He held it out towards Faith. "Shall we?"   
  
Faith chuckled and slipped her hand into his. "I think we shall."   
  
Once they reached the bar, they found it fairly quiet. Only a few other patrons there were, and they were playing pool. One guy sat alone at the bar and he looked as though he were about to pass out. Bosco and Faith took a seat as far away from that guy as they could.   
  
"Slow night." the bartender said as he approached the two of them. "What can I get ya?"   
  
"I'll have a beer." Bosco said.   
  
"Make that two." Faith added.   
  
"It's so quiet in here." Bosco said and looked around.   
  
"That a problem?"   
  
Bosco shook his head. "No, not a problem, just unusual. You'd think seeing as it's so close to Christmas that more people would need to get drunk and hang out."   
  
"I guess we're some of the only saps that need to." Faith replied and pushed her hair back from her face.   
  
"We need some tunes." Bosco looked over at the jukebox. "Liven this place up a bit! Any requests?"   
  
"No Christmas songs! That's my only request! I've heard Silent Night enough to last me through to the next decade."   
  
Bosco laughed and headed over to the jukebox. As he browsed through the song selection, the bartender appeared and set two mugs down. "You two are partners?" he asked.   
  
Faith nodded. "We've been in here a few times before."   
  
The bartender nodded. "Thought I recognized you. I recognize most of the cops that come in here."   
  
"Hey Faith, how does Steppenwolf sound to you?" Bosco called over to Faith.   
  
"Born to Be Wild?" Bosco nodded. "Sounds great, put it on!"   
  
Bosco plunked a few coins into the slot and pushed a few buttons. Loud music began to play, causing the guys at the pool table to look over at Bosco. Bosco waved and the guys nodded.   
  
Faith took a sip of her beer as Bosco sat back down. "I programmed a few songs." he said and picked up his own beer. "Good beer." he said after taking a sip.   
  
Faith nodded. "Great beer."   
  
They sat together, drinking their beer and talking mostly about what had happened on their shift. When Bosco finished his beer, he pushed the mug towards the bartender and asked for a refill. Faith was only part way through hers.   
  
"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Bosco asked while he waited for his beer.   
  
"What do I want to do tomorrow?"   
  
"Yeah, we have the day off. I just wondered if there was anything in particular that you wanted to do."   
  
Faith shrugged. "You don't have to hang out with me Bos."   
  
"I like hanging out with you. You wanna go skating again?"   
  
Faith shook her head. "No, how about something that won't cause either of us to go into debt!"   
  
"We could check out a movie or something. Movie and lunch or movie and dinner." The bartender set the full mug of beer down in front of Bosco and Bosco nodded at him.   
  
"Is there anything good playing? I don't usually check the movie listings."   
  
"We can check it out, if that's something that you want to do."   
  
"I haven't been to the cinema in ages. I think the last time I went, I took Charlie and a few of his friends. I bought them sodas and by the end of the movie, they were running wild all over the theatre!"   
  
"Well, I don't think you need to worry about that with me."   
  
Faith raised an eyebrow. "Good to know."   
  
"I mean, I can usually stay in my seat."   
  
"I'm telling you this now Bos," Faith said with a grin. "I am not sitting at the back and making out with, if that's what you're thinking of doing."   
  
"I would do no such thing." Bosco said and sipped at his beer. "Though it might be nice."   
  
Faith, who had just taken a sip of beer, promptly spat it out all over the bar. She started coughing and Bosco just grinned at her. "I think I'll go program more sounds on that jukebox." Bosco said and got up.   
  
Faith just sat in her seat and tried to think of any possible reason for Bosco to have said what he just said. She turned her head and looked at him, standing in front of the jukebox with his hands in his back pockets.   
  
"Hey baby." said a very drunken sounding voice. Faith turned her head and saw that the extremely drunk man who had been sitting down was now hovering over her. "You're boyfriend's not looking right now, so how about you and me, we can go back to my place."   
  
Faith grimaced as the stench of alcohol on the man's breath hit her nose. "I don't think so." she said firmly. "Thanks anyway."   
  
The man swayed slightly. "Come on, that guy, he's so short, he can't possibly satisfy a nice big lady like yourself."   
  
"He satisfies me just fine." Faith said.   
  
The bartender had noticed that the guy was bothering Faith, so he walked around to the other side of the bar and approached the guy. "Hey buddy, I think it's time to call you cab."   
  
"Leave me alone! I'm tryin' to talk to this purty lady here."   
  
"I don't think the lady wants to talk." the bartender said and tried to lead the man away from Faith. Faith stood up and backed away.   
  
Bosco glanced away from the jukebox and saw that there appeared to be a bit of problem by the bar, so he went over to help. "Look, let's just get a cab and you can go home!" the bartender said, but the man was refusing to leave.   
  
"Hey you!" Bosco said loudly. "Do what he says. I'm a cop, and do you know I can do because I'm a cop?"   
  
The man stumbled slightly and threw his weight on the bartender. "Your girlfriend's hot."   
  
"Yeah, and she's mine, so I think it's time you left." Bosco stepped closer to the man. "Leave before I do something that'll make you ever regret opening your mouth!"   
  
"Okay, okay, you don't need to get mean about it." the drunken man said and looked up at the bartender. "Call me a cab."   
  
The bartender nodded and dragged the man away. Faith sat back down on the stool and Bosco joined her on the next stool. "That's pathetic." Bosco said.   
  
Faith nodded. "Yeah it is, thanks for the help. I could have handled him myself though."   
  
"Hey, no one talks to my girl like that and gets away with it." Bosco said and drained the last of his beer from his mug. "You wanna get out of here?"   
  
Faith looked into her own, now empty, mug. "Sure. I'm feeling pretty tired anyway."   
  
Bosco nodded. "I'll pay the tab and then we'll go over to the trainstation."   
  
Bosco paid for their drinks and then after the jackets were buttoned up and the hats were put back on, they stepped outside into the cold night. "So cold." Faith said and exhaled heavily. Her breath seemed to hang in the air.   
  
"Just walk faster." Bosco said and picked up a brisk pace. Faith matched his pace and they made it to the trainstation fairly quickly.   
  
They boarded the train and just before Faith's stop came up Bosco said, "So, I'll call you tomorrow morning about the movies, okay? We can decide what show we want to go to."   
  
Faith nodded and stood up. "Thanks for the drink."   
  
The train slowed down and came to a halt. The doors slid open and Bosco said, "No problem. Have a good sleep."   
  
Faith smiled and then stepped off the train and onto the platform. 


	7. Seven

Faith rolled off the couch the next morning and rubbed at her sleepy eyes. Her mind thought back to the previous night, and Bosco's suggestion of checking out a movie. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after 9:00; probably still too early for Bosco to be up. Besides, he'd said that he would call her.   
  
Faith rubbed her eyes one more time before padding down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. Her bathroom floor was littered with used towels, many of them still damp. A few shirts and pairs of pants were scattered amongst the towels. Maybe a load of washing was in order for the day.   
  
Turning on the tap, Faith stuck a hand under the stream of water and waited until it was hot enough. Then she shed her pyjamas and started the shower. The hot water felt great as it pounded down on her back and shoulders.   
  
After ten minutes in the shower, Faith decided she'd had enough and dried herself off. She threw on a robe that was hanging on the back of the door and wandered out into the kitchen to see if she could find anything to eat.   
  
"Hey Faith."   
  
Faith drew in a sharp breath and whirled around to see who had spoken to her. She found Bosco laying, sprawled out on her couch.   
  
"Bosco? What the hell are you doing here?" Faith asked and tried to pull her robe closed a bit more.   
  
"Sorry to scare you. I woke up early today, so I thought I'd drop by and bring some breakfast with me. When you weren't answering your door, I figured you were in the shower, so I let myself in."   
  
Faith glanced at the kitchen counter and saw a brown paper bag sitting on it. "Bagels?" she asked.   
  
Bosco sat up. "With some of that gourmet cream cheese stuff." He stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I thought I'd wait for you."   
  
Faith pulled open the bag and took out a bagel; it was still warm. Bosco opened the fridge door and took out a small container of cream cheese. "I didn't get any coffee though." Bosco said, "But I figured we could probably make our own."   
  
Faith nodded and started the coffee machine. "Thanks for doing this. I really didn't have anything to eat."   
  
Bosco grinned. "I know, so I thought you might appreciate it. I checked out the movie listings by the way. There's a movie starring that guy that you like in theatres right now."   
  
"That guy that I like?"   
  
"Yeah, you know that one with the hair? And the voice? You saw one of his other movies and wouldn't shut up about him for a week afterwards?"   
  
Faith shrugged and stuck out her bottom lip a bit. "I don't know, there's a lot of guys that I like. What's the movie called?"   
  
This time Bosco shrugged. "Don't remember, but if you have the paper, we can check it out."   
  
"Ummm...it should be somewhere by the couch. Did you look there for it?"   
  
Bosco spread a thick layer of cream cheese on his bagel and took a bite. "No, I didn't look for it yet." he said with his mouth full.   
  
Faith also spread some cream cheese on her bagel, not as much as Bosco had though. She took a bite. "These are great bagels." she commented.   
  
Bosco nodded. "The best in the city."   
  
Faith leaned back against a counter and pushed a chunk of wet hair back from her face. Bosco was chewing on his bagel and staring at her. Faith glanced down to make sure that her robe was completely closed. Beside them, the coffee maker happily burbled away.   
  
"So, are you gonna look for the paper?" Faith asked, wanting to get Bosco to stop staring at her.   
  
"Mmm, right. Forgot about that." Bosco mumbled and went over to the couch. He dug around on the coffee table and end tables before finding the paper folded up and partially hidden under the couch. He brought it into the kitchen and spread it out on the counter.   
  
After flipping through a few pages, Bosco paused and ran his finger down a page. "Here it is," he said. "That guy."   
  
Faith looked down where Bosco's finger was pointing. "Oh yeah, him. Yeah, he's cute. Nice butt."   
  
Bosco rolled his eyes. "So you wanna see that one then?"   
  
Faith nodded. "Sure, sounds good. How about we catch the 9:00 show and that way we can go out for dinner before. Probably cheaper to eat out than it is to buy snacks at the theatre."   
  
Bosco finished off the last bite of his bagel. "Great, that just leaves us with all morning and afternoon!"   
  
"I was planning on cleaning up this place." Faith said and gestured around with her hand. "It's disgusting. I have dirty laundry all over my bathroom floor and I should pack up Fred's stuff."   
  
"I'll help you then." Bosco said and looked eagerly at Faith.   
  
Faith shook her head. "You don't have to. Surely there must be something else that you have to do."   
  
"Nope, I'm taking a break from dating, remember? All my girlfriends are dumping me for Doherty. And my apartment is actually pretty clean. So, no, I have nothing else to do."   
  
Faith shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll get changed and then we can start."   
  
Bosco glanced quickly at Faith's chest. "Are you sure? I mean, you could just leave the robe on..."   
  
Faith's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "I don't think so Bos."   
  
"Just thought I'd try." Bosco replied. "Well, you go get changed, and I'll get the coffee ready, okay?"   
  
Faith nodded and then turned and headed down the hall to her bedroom. She kicked aside a few things and threw open the closet doors. A pair of jeans and a blouse would be perfect for today, she decided and put on her nicest jeans and a white blouse. Her hair was still damp, but she ran a brush through it and then slapped her cheeks a bit. "Perk up." she muttered and pursed her lips.   
  
When Faith emerged from the bedroom, Bosco handed her a mug and then he sat down on the couch. "So, what's the plan of attack?" he asked. "Bathroom first?"   
  
"Hadn't really thought about." Faith replied and sat down next to Bosco. "But I guess bathroom first works."   
  
Bosco sipped carefully at his coffee and then set the mug down on top of a magazine on the coffee table. "I don't think your place was this bad even when Charlie and Em were here."   
  
"No, it wasn't. I shouldn't have let it get this bad, but I just haven't felt up to cleaning for ages now."   
  
"Got any Christmas cds?" Bosco asked, looking in the direction of the stereo.   
  
"You want to listen to Christmas music?" Faith asked, staring at Bosco with mild disbelief.   
  
"Cleaning music." Bosco stated. "Do you have any?"   
  
"Ummm, I might have a few." Faith said and stood up. She went over to the entertainment centre and scanned over her cd collection. "Here's one." she said and popped it into the cd player.   
  
"Nice." Bosco said as the song began to play.   
  
"I think I bought it for Emily." Faith said and sat back down beside Bosco. "She was complaining that all our Christmas music was boring choirs and orchestras."   
  
Bosco picked up his mug and took another sip. "Well, I guess we'd better get cleaning then. How about I do the laundry and you can do the actual cleaning thing."   
  
Faith laughed slightly and smiled. That sounded exactly like Bosco. "Sounds good to me." She stood up and carried her mug into the bathroom where she set it down next to the sink. She gathered up an armful of towels and handed them to Bosco. "Here you go." she said.   
  
"Thank you ma'am." Bosco replied and headed off for the washing machine.   
  
Faith dug around in the cupboard for toilet cleaner and cleanser. She heard Bosco start the washing machine and smiled again. Bosco could definitely be helpful when he wanted to be.   
  
"Hey Faith, do you use that liquid detergent or the powdered stuff?" Bosco asked as he stuck his head in the door.   
  
"Use the powdered." Faith replied. "I use the liquid for my uniforms."   
  
Bosco's head disappeared and Faith began scrubbing her sink and toilet. When she was done, she found Bosco sitting on the bed in her room, flipping through a book.   
  
"This book looks kinda interesting." Bosco said when Faith walked into the room.   
  
"I bought it for Fred last Christmas." Faith said sadly. "I don't think he ever read it."   
  
"I'm not much of a reader." Bosco admitted. "But do you mind if I borrow it?"   
  
Faith shook her head. "No, go ahead. Keep it if you want. I've already read it."   
  
Bosco set the book down on the floor and Faith sat down on the bed next to him. "All my energy is gone after cleaning the bathroom." she said quietly and ran her hand over the quilt.   
  
"More coffee?"   
  
Faith shook her head. "No, I don't think that will help. I'm just putting off tackling all this stuff."   
  
"Can't put it off forever." Bosco replied. "How about we start with the stuff on the bed. Do you have any boxes?"   
  
"In the closet, there's some. They have to be put together though, I'll grab some tape." Faith went into the kitchen and grabbed the packing tape that she'd used yesterday to tape up the parcel for Charlie and Emily.   
  
She returned to the bedroom and found that Bosco had hauled several flat boxes from the closet and was clearing a space on the floor for them. Faith handed him the tape and he taped the boxes up. "Alright." Bosco said. "Now, you go through and toss whatever's Fred's into the boxes."   
  
Faith picked up a pile of socks and threw them in one of the boxes. Bosco sat down on a chair and watched as Faith sorted through the stuff. In the end, all three of the boxes was filled and Faith had a bed again.   
  
"Guess I have no excuse for sleeping on the couch now." Faith said.   
  
Bosco shook his head. "Nope, no excuse." He stood up and hovered over the boxes. "Do you want me to tape these up now?"   
  
"Might as well. We're not going to get anything else into them; they are full."   
  
Bosco put a few strips of tape over the tops and patted them down. "See, now that's done. Anything else?"   
  
"The living room and kitchen could probably use a once over, but I just want to veg out."   
  
Bosco glanced at the clock beside the bed. "Sounds good to me. It's only noon, so it's still a bit too early for dinner."   
  
"Ya think?"   
  
Bosco slipped the roll of tape onto his wrist and walked out of the bedroom. Faith followed him into the living room. The cd had been playing on repeat, so Faith stopped it and put it back in its case. "Thanks." Faith said, looking at Bosco and sitting down on the couch.   
  
Bosco sat down and picked up the singing Santa again. "Doesn't really feel like it's almost Christmas, does it?"   
  
"No, not really." Faith admitted and looked a bit sad.   
  
"Don't forget that you're joining my mom and I for dinner."   
  
Faith smiled. "Don't worry, I won't forget. And even if I did, I'd have you there to remind me."   
  
Bosco examined his fingers for a while before sighing a bit and leaning his head back. "I think I woke up too early. I'll be lucky if I don't fall asleep in the theatre."   
  
Faith chuckled. "I'd wake you up if you started to snore!"   
  
"I don't snore."   
  
"Yeah, you do." Faith said with a laugh.   
  
"How would you know? You haven't slept with me."   
  
"No, but I've seen you sleeping and you snore. Not loudly, but you do."   
  
"Whatever." Bosco closed his eyes. "Wake me up when it's time for dinner, 'kay?"   
  
Faith smiled softly and moved closer to Bosco. She surprised herself when she laid her head down on his shoulder and he surprised her even more when he moved his arm around her and drew her closer. "Nap time?" Bosco mumbled.   
  
"Nap time." Faith said and closed her eyes.   
  
_________________   
  
"What time is it?" Bosco mumbled and rubbed his sleepy eyes.   
  
"Just after five." Faith replied. "I can't believe we slept for five hours."   
  
"Must have needed it." Bosco said and stood up. "Ugh, I'm stiff."   
  
Faith stretched her legs out in front of her and raised her arms above her head. "I think it's probably dinner time now."   
  
"I'm starvin'."   
  
"Well, all we ate was a bagel." Faith said and stood up. "I have to use the bathroom and brush my hair, then we'll go."   
  
"I'm in line for that bathroom after you."   
  
Faith headed down the hall and used the bathroom. When she was done, Bosco rushed in. "Don't forget to put the seat down!" Faith called in after him.   
  
"Yes mom!" Bosco called back.   
  
Faith chuckled and went into her room to brush her hair. When she looked in the mirror she sighed. Her cheek had the imprint from Bosco's sweater pressed into it. She rubbed a bit at her cheek before giving up. "Oh well, just looks like I fell asleep on my boyfriend's shoulder." she muttered.   
  
"Faith, you ready to go?"   
  
"Yep! Just a minute!" Faith picked up a tube of lipstick and applied just a light coating to her lips. Just enough to give them a bit of colour. Then she left the room and went to the door where Bosco was waiting for her. He was just pulling on his jacket.   
  
"Where did you want to eat?" Bosco asked as he buttoned up his jacket.   
  
"Doesn't matter. If there's a restaurant near the theatre, we might as well eat there."   
  
"Okay, so we'll just take the train to the theatre then. Makes things easier."   
  
Faith pulled on her jacket and grabbed a hat and scarf. "Did you bring a hat?"   
  
Bosco shook his head. "No, but it's not really cold out."   
  
"Okay, if you're sure."   
  
Bosco nodded. "I'm sure. Let's go."   
  
They headed down the stairs and out onto the street. Once on the sidewalk, Bosco reached for Faith's hand. When Faith felt his warm hand close over her own she smiled. She'd been smiling a lot that day, she realized and then smiled again.   
  
The train was crowded so they ended up standing the entire way to the theatre. As they headed back up the street level, Bosco again took Faith's hand in his own. Faith wanted to ask why he was doing that, but she wasn't sure whether she wanted to bring that up. They were having a nice time together and she didn't want to ruin it.   
  
As it turned out, there was a cafe next door to the theatre that wasn't too terribly crowded. Bosco and Faith took a seat there and ordered their dinners. As they waited for their meals, they passed the time with idle conversation about Christmas, among other things.   
  
They ate dinner in relative silence and finished fairly quickly. Bosco checked his watch once they were through. "It's just after 7:00." he said, "The movie doesn't start for another two hours. I don't think they'd appreciate us being here for that long."   
  
"We could check out some of the shops." Faith said and finished off the last of her iced tea.   
  
"Could we get the bill please?" Bosco asked as the waitress walked past. The waitress nodded and hurried of to do Bosco's bidding. "I thought you were done shopping."   
  
"I am, but there's nothing wrong with just looking."   
  
"Okay fine." Bosco relented and the waitress returned with the bill.   
  
Bosco paid for the meal, despite Faith's protests and they headed back out onto the streets. Faith dragged Bosco across the street and into a shop dedicated to just Christmas.   
  
"I think I'm all Christmased out." Bosco groaned as they entered the small shop. Tinkly carols were playing over the speakers and there were several over decorated trees greeting them as they stepped inside.   
  
"Hello!" said one of the employees. "Can I help you find anything?"   
  
Faith shook her head. "No thank you, we're just looking."   
  
"Okay," the girl said with a smile. "But if you need anything, I'll be just over here!"   
  
"Thanks." Faith said and began walking down an aisle.   
  
"What the hell is this?" Bosco asked as he held up a stuffed something.   
  
Faith frowned and took it from his hand. "Umm...maybe it's supposed to be a snowman?"   
  
"Sure as hell doesn't look like any snowman I've ever seen before." Bosco said and took it back from Faith. "It looks like it's got a dick."   
  
Faith snorted with laughter. "What, you telling me that you never put a carrot anywhere other than its face when you were younger?"   
  
Bosco put the maybe snowman back on the shelf and laughed. "Hell no, I'm not sayin' that!"   
  
Faith smiled and moved on down the aisle. They browsed through the store for about ten minutes before deciding they'd had enough and moving onto the next store.   
  
For another hour they looked through stores and then they decided that it was close enough to nine to head into the theatre. Bosco held the door open for Faith as they entered.   
  
"I'm paying for this." Faith said firmly. "You paid for drinks last night and for dinner tonight."   
  
Bosco nodded and let Faith get the tickets. "Do we need any snacks?" Faith asked, handing Bosco his ticket. "I'm still full from supper, but you seem to have a hollow leg."   
  
"Just fast metabolism." Bosco countered. "I could go for licorice and a soda."   
  
"Fine, I'll wait over here while you get that."   
  
Faith stood off to the side while Bosco waited in line to get his snacks. The theatre was fairly crowded that evening. One of the movies finished and a large crowd of people streamed through the doors.   
  
Bosco approached Faith a while later with a large soda in one hand and a bag of licorice in another. "I got a large," he said, "In case you wanted to share."   
  
Faith wrinkled up her nose a bit. "Eww, Bosco germs." she said with mock disgust.   
  
Bosco shot Faith a glare. "What theatre does it say our movie is in?"   
  
"Number three, this way." Faith said and started walking to the right. Bosco followed and they soon found themselves in the darkened theatre, looking for a seat.   
  
There was already a good twenty people sitting in the seats and Bosco and Faith chose seats nearer to the back. "Sitting up front is highly over-rated." Faith said knowingly. "Makes your neck hurt from looking up."   
  
"I always liked the back better anyway." Bosco said and sat down in his seat. He put his soda in the cup holder on the arm of his chair and shrugged his jacket off. "Hot enough in here?"   
  
Faith took off her own jacket. "No kidding. They must have the heat cranked way up."   
  
More people trickled into the theatre and soon the movie started with the previews. "Why do they always show so many previews?" Bosco asked in a whisper. "I swear these are longer than the actual movie!"   
  
Faith shrugged. "They're just trying to piss you off Bos."   
  
"I knew it. This whole world is out to piss me off."   
  
The movie finally started and Bosco sipped at his drink for a while before fighting with his package of licorice. "Shhhh!" whispered someone from a few rows back.   
  
"Sorry." Bosco mumbled and finally got the package open. "You want a piece?" he asked Faith and shoved the package in her face.   
  
Faith, not taking her eyes off the screen, fished out a piece and stuck the end in her mouth. "Thanks." she whispered.   
  
Bosco ate a few pieces himself and then pushed up the armrest that was between his seat and Faith's. His arm then snaked around Faith's waist.   
  
Faith finally took her eyes off the screen as she felt Bosco's hand on her side. He was definitely trying to put the moves on her, Faith decided and felt a bit uncomfortable having his hand there.   
  
The movie continued and Bosco's hand began to gently brush against her. Her shirt was riding up and one of his fingers hit bare skin. "Bos!" Faith hissed and Bosco's hand stopped moving.   
  
"Sorry." he mumbled, but didn't take his hand away.   
  
Two hours later and the movie was finally over. Faith had enjoyed the movie, and Bosco had enjoyed having Faith so close to him. "So, what did you think of it?" Faith asked as they left the theatre.   
  
Bosco shrugged. "It was alright. A bit too long though."   
  
They walked for the exit and when they stepped outside they noticed it was snowing. "Snowing again." Bosco said, stating the obvious.   
  
"Yeah, I noticed that." Faith said and looked up. "Kind of pretty actually."   
  
When Faith looked down again, she saw that Bosco was looking directly at her. "Yeah, it is pretty." he said softly.   
  
With people milling past them, brushing up against their backs to past them on the sidewalk, Bosco leaned towards Faith and brushed his lips against her.   
  
"Bosco..." Faith whispered and closed her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry." Bosco said and pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that."   
  
Faith opened her eyes again and looked down at the snowflakes that were gathering on her sleeve. "Did you know that no two snowflakes are exactly alike?"   
  
"I'd heard that somewhere before." Bosco replied.   
  
Faith nodded. "I always thought that was interesting."   
  
"Yeah, it is."   
  
Faith ran a hand over her face. "Bos..." she began and then stopped to take several breaths. "I'm just not sure I'm ready for this."   
  
Bosco stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Like I said, I shouldn't have done that. Of course you aren't ready, I mean, it's only been a month since Fred left who knows if it's really over between you and him."   
  
"I think it's over." Faith said softly. "I'm just not sure if..."   
  
"You and I are a good idea?" Bosco finished for her. "Because we're partners and friends."   
  
Faith nodded. "I'm sorry Bosco. I just can't be what you're looking for right now."   
  
Bosco touched her arm. "Hey, I can wait you know."   
  
Faith smiled and laughed slightly. "You can be sure that I won't go running for Jimmy."   
  
Bosco laughed. "Yeah, that's always nice to know!"   
  
"Come on, let's get out of this doorway." Faith said and grabbed Bosco's arm and pulled him down the street a ways. The snow continued to fall and Bosco wrapped his arm around Faith's waist.   
  
"I'll wait for you as long as I need to." he said softly. 


	8. Eight

Sometimes things don't work out quite as you had planned them. Sometimes the one person that you had never thought of would end up being your saviour, your soul mate. Someone that you'd known for years, depended on, trusted your life to. One smile from him and your knees go weak, the touch of his hand on your body makes you tremble.   
  
"You didn't have to get her anything Faith."   
  
"She invited me for dinner Bos, I'm not going to show up empty handed! Do you think she'll like it?"   
  
"It's soft and warm, I'm sure she'll love it."   
  
"You don't think she has enough scarves already?"   
  
Bosco had said that he'd wait for her, not that she planned on making him wait long. She just needed to hear that he was serious. She didn't want a fling, she wasn't looking for a night of great sex. What she wanted was a relationship, a loving, caring, adult relationship. Deep in her heart she had always figured that Bosco was more than capable of that. He just needed to find the right woman.   
  
"Can I borrow some wrapping paper? I want to wrap up the fudge."   
  
"Yeah sure, there's some in the hall closet. Help yourself."   
  
"Thanks Faith, saves me from having to buy some."   
  
"You really are cheap when it comes to Christmas, aren't you?"   
  
She had it all worked out in her mind. Dinner at his mom's place and then when they returned to her apartment, or his, she would tell him that she was ready. Some might argue that this all came about too soon after separating from her husband. Was she sure that she's ready to move on? She'd asked herself that question numerous times throughout the past few days and every time she'd concluded that while she loved Fred, she wasn't in love with him.   
  
"Got any ribbon?"   
  
"Just a second, let me check. I might have used it all wrapping the kids' presents."   
  
"How much ribbon did you put on them? Gobs and gobs of it? Can you even see the paper through all the ribbon?"   
  
"They love ribbon!"   
  
It wasn't going to be easy, making it work. But they owed it to themselves to at least give it a shot. She felt a tingle of excitement when she thought of them together, laughing over coffee, holding hands skating, snuggling on the couch. The path of life mapped out in her mind was changing and she was finally ready to accept that.   
  
______________   
  
Faith grabbed the neatly wrapped present for Rose off the counter in the kitchen. "Come on Bos, I'm ready to go!"   
  
"Give me a minute! You can't rush these things!" Bosco yelled back from the bathroom.   
  
"I'm sure your hair looks fine!"   
  
Bosco appeared and walked down the hall. "It's sticking up all funny." he said and ran a hand over his head.   
  
"Just adds personality. Come on, we told your mom that we'd be there at 4:30 and it's already 4:00. With all the people trying to go places, the subway will be crowded, we'll never make it in time."   
  
Bosco put on his jacket and made sure that he had the gift for his mom. "Alright, let's go." he said and walked out the door. Faith locked up and then followed Bosco down the hallway.  
  
They walked the short distance to the train station and pushed their way through the crowds. "Times like this," Bosco muttered, "I wish I could pull my badge and gun and just run through the crowd."   
  
"Get used to it." Faith replied. "With no car you're going to be doing this more often."   
  
"Don't remind me. I plan on replacing my car as soon as the insurance goes through."   
  
They had to wait two trains before they could even squeeze on and then it was a while until they reached the stop that they wanted. Their fellow passengers were smiling and chatting amongst themselves. It seemed that everyone was in the spirit of Christmas.   
  
"Look at it this way," Faith said as the train lurched to a stop. "At least by taking transit we can have a lot to drink and not have to worry about driving."   
  
Bosco stood up and guided Faith off the train. "You've got a point there." he said as they stepped onto the platform. "I'm sure Ma will have plenty of wine and spirits in the house."   
  
It was a chilly night, threatening snow, so Bosco and Faith walked quickly to Rose Boscorelli's apartment building. Bosco got them buzzed in, quicker this time as she was actually expecting visitors, and they went up to the apartment.   
  
Rose greeted them both cheerfully at the door and then she frowned. "You're late," she said and made a point of tapping her watch. "I was beginning to get worried."   
  
"Bosco had to make sure that his hair was perfect." Faith said with a grin.   
  
"Faith couldn't decide what to wear." Bosco replied at the same time.   
  
Rose looked back and forth at the two of them and just shook her head. "Come in, take off your jackets. Dinner will be ready in just under an hour. If you're hungry, there's some nuts and chocolate on the coffee table!"   
  
"Smells wonderful." Faith breathed in deeply and smiled at Rose.   
  
Rose returned the smile and then bustled off into the kitchen. Bosco took Faith's jacket and hung it up on a hook next to his own. "I have to warn you," Bosco said in a hushed tone, "She always makes way too much and tries to get you to eat until you wanna puke. You're going to be taking home leftovers."   
  
"I guess that probably went over well with some of your girlfriends." Faith replied and tucked Rose's gift under her arm while she untied her boots.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bosco asked, sounding confused.   
  
"Making them eat. I swear most of your girlfriends were anorexic."   
  
Bosco frowned. "Well, okay, so there was a few that weren't really big eaters..."   
  
"Can I get either of you something to drink?" Rose called from the kitchen. "A glass of wine? Sherry? Eggnog?"   
  
With a quick glance in Bosco's direction, Faith replied, "Eggnog sounds great."   
  
"I'll have the same Ma." Bosco called out and led Faith over to the couch. They sat down together and Bosco picked up a nut and the nutcrackers. He stuffed the nut between the prongs and gave it a squeeze. The nut flew out and landed halfway across the living room.  
  
When Rose entered the room with a glass in each hand, Bosco said, "The place really looks great this year Ma. Did you do it all yourself?"   
  
Rose handed one of the glasses to her son, "I had one of my friends, you remember Shelley right? The interior designer? She came by and gave me some pointers."   
  
Bosco nodded, even though he couldn't remember for the life of him who Shelley was. Rose handed the other glass to Faith. "I didn't know how much brandy you wanted in it, so I just gave you a small amount."   
  
"That's fine." Faith replied and took a small sip. "It's perfect."   
  
"Make yourselves at home, I have to attend to my stuffing!" Rose exclaimed and hurried back into the kitchen.   
  
Bosco leaned closer to Faith. "I think she's been hitting the sherry." he murmured into her ear, making her laugh.   
  
"Feel free to put on some music!" Rose yelled and then cursed loudly as something glass shattered in the kitchen.   
  
"You okay in there?" Bosco yelled back.   
  
"Just fine! I broke a glass, that's all."   
  
Faith stood up and went over to a cd tower. She scanned through the titles before wrinkling her nose slightly. "Not sure I agree with your mom's taste in music Bosco."   
  
Bosco nodded in agreement. "I don't think anyone agrees. Maybe we should stick with silence for now."   
  
It was almost an hour until dinner was ready and then Bosco, Faith and Rose sat down around the small table. Rose said grace and then they all dug in. Faith lifted a forkful of turkey to her mouth and ate it slowly, making small yummy noises. "This is great," she said after she'd swallowed. "How did you get to stay so tender?"   
  
Rose smiled slightly. "Family secret." she replied.   
  
"Come on Ma, you can tell Faith." Bosco looked at his mom. "It's not really a secret."   
  
Rose laughed and sipped at her glass of wine. "Alright, but you have to promise that you won't tell a soul."   
  
Faith nodded. "Okay, I promise."   
  
"I buy a fresh turkey, not one of those frozen ones, and I soak it in brine for a day before I cook it."   
  
Faith raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? Brine, as in salt water?"   
  
Rose nodded. "Exactly. But it has to be a fresh turkey."   
  
"Hmm, I'll have to try that the next time I'm cooking turkey." Faith mused.   
  
It took them quite a while to get through dinner but once they were done, no one had any room left for dessert. Faith suspected that Bosco actually did, but he wasn't saying so. The three of them sipped at their wine and chatted for a while.   
  
"Oh Ma, before I forget," Bosco said. "I have to give you your present."   
  
Rose shook her head. "Maurice, you didn't have to get me anything."   
  
"You would have been complaining if I hadn't." Bosco replied and got up from the table. "It's with my jacket, I'll just go and grab it."   
  
Faith also stood up, "Excuse me." she said, glancing at Rose.   
  
Faith followed Bosco over to the jacket hooks and grabbed her own gift for Rose. Bosco headed back to the table and handed the small wrapped gift and the envelope with the gift certificate in it to her. Rose neatly unwrapped the present and smiled happily. "You know exactly what I like Maurice."   
  
"I had a little help from Faith." Bosco replied, not wanting to take all the credit.   
  
Rose then slit open the envelope and pulled out the gift certificate. "Bloomingdales!" she exclaimed. "Oh Maurice, this is too much."   
  
"Don't say that Ma." Bosco said, trying not to blush. Rose stood up and hugged her son.   
  
Faith, who had been watching the gift exchange from a distance, stepped forward and handed her own package to Rose. "Before you say anything, I just wanted to get you something to say thank you for having me for dinner."   
  
Rose touched Faith's arm and looked at her gratefully. "That's so sweet and thoughtful of you."   
  
Rose unwrapped the scarf and then held it up to her face. "Oh, it's so soft!" she exclaimed and put it around her neck. "Thank you Faith, it's gorgeous and will go perfectly with my jacket."   
  
Faith smiled, "You're welcome."   
  
Rose ran her hand over the scarf and said, "Anyone ready for dessert yet?"   
  
Bosco patted a hand on his stomach. "Nothing's changed in the last few minutes, filled up on too much turkey and stuffing Ma, no room for dessert!" Faith nodded in agreement.   
  
Rose frowned and then looked at the table. "There's plenty of food leftover, Faith would you like to take some home with you? It must be terrible to try cooking for one after being used to having a family around."   
  
"That would be great." Faith enthused. "Let me help you clear the table." She picked a bowl that still had some stuffing left in it and took it into the kitchen. Rose followed her with the platter of turkey in hand. Bosco, seeing that all the work was being done, decided to take a seat on the couch.   
  
"How are you getting along?" Rose asked Faith as they stood in the kitchen. "Being alone always takes a lot of adjusting."   
  
"Really good actually," Faith replied. "Bosco's been a great help. We've been going out a lot, to movies and shopping."   
  
Rose smiled, "He's a good boy."   
  
"You raised him well." Faith said. "Where's your aluminum foil?"   
  
"In the drawer to your left. Faith, it's probably not my place to say anything, but has Maurice ever said anything to you, about wanting a relationship?"   
  
Faith grinned slightly, Rose was certainly quite direct when she wanted to be. "We've talked about it." she replied, not really wanting to get into the details.   
  
Rose tossed a few forks and knives into the dishwasher. "Say no more, it's really none of business. I just want Maurice to be happy. I liked the one he was with a few years ago, Nicole, but I guess that didn't work out."   
  
Faith shook her head. "You could say that."   
  
"Shame, she was nice." Rose said and then pushed her hair back from her face. "But like I said, I just want him to be happy."   
  
Faith and Rose finished cleaning up the kitchen and Faith had her foil wrapped leftovers ready to take home. Bosco stood up from the couch and yawned. Rose looked over at her son. "Maybe you and Faith should get going." she said and looked at a clock. "It's already 9:00 and it will be 10:00 before you get home."   
  
Bosco nodded. "I hate to eat and run but I am feeling pretty tired."   
  
"Thanks again for dinner Rose, it was excellent. I think I can safely say that was the best Christmas dinner that I've had in years!" Faith said.   
  
"Thank you for coming Faith, it's nice to have another face around the table."   
  
Bosco hugged his mom. "I'll see you soon Ma."   
  
Faith reached for her jacket and put it on. Bosco did the same and Rose said, "Take care, both of you. Have a safe trip home."   
  
"We will." Bosco said and opened the door. Faith stepped out and Bosco waved to his mom before stepped out as well and shutting the door. "Thank god that's over and done with." Bosco muttered as they headed for the elevator. "I love my Ma and all, but Christmas dinner is always painful. What was she saying to you in the kitchen?"   
  
The elevator dinged and then opened. "Oh nothing." Faith replied as they stepped inside. "She just wanted to make sure that I was really okay, being by myself and all."   
  
"What did you say?" Bosco asked and the elevator deposited them in the lobby.   
  
"I said I was fine and that you were being a big help."   
  
Bosco pulled open the door and as Faith stepped outside, Bosco put his hand on the small of her back and followed her out. "Great, I can't believe it's snowing again. It wasn't snowing earlier."   
  
"But it was cold enough to." Faith replied, "Come on, walk faster. It's freezing!"   
  
"If I ever get my hands on the jag-off that torched my car..." Bosco muttered. "He is seriously gonna wish he had never laid his eyes on it!"   
  
______________   
  
"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Bosco asked as he followed Faith up the stairs in her apartment building. "I don't feel like getting back on the train."   
  
"Sure, you can crash on the couch." Faith replied and pulled her keys from her pocket. "Or in Charlie's bed, whichever one you prefer."   
  
Faith unlocked the door and flicked on the lights. She yawned as she hung her jacket up. Bosco yawned as well. "Dammit Faith, stop yawning! You're making me yawn!"   
  
"Mmm, sorry." Faith said. "I'm so tired though, why am I so tired?"   
  
"You ate too much." Bosco replied. "That always makes me sleepy."   
  
Faith glanced at the clock, "Only one hour and 45 minutes until Christmas is officially over."   
  
Bosco nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened his eyes he said, "Well, before Christmas is officially over, I should give you something."   
  
Faith frowned. "I Thought I told you not to get me anything."   
  
"Since when do I ever listen to what you say?" Bosco asked in a teasing tone of voice. He dug around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small white envelope and handed it to Faith. "Merry Christmas."   
  
Faith tore off the corner and then slit the rest of it open with her finger. She pulled out two pieces of paper and looked at them. "Bus tickets..." Faith said, her voice trailed off.   
  
Bosco smiled at Faith. "I thought we could take a trip. You could visit Charlie and Em and I could check out the sights in Syracuse."   
  
Faith looked down at the tickets in her hand. "Thank you Bos," she whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you."   
  
"Hey, don't worry about it."   
  
Faith set the tickets down on a counter and moved to the living room. Bosco followed, like a dog following his master. When Faith sat down on the couch, Bosco sat down on the couch.   
  
"Bos, can we talk about what you said at the theatre the other night?"   
  
Bosco cleared his throat and looked down at his lap, as though is pants were suddenly extremely interesting. "Sure. I guess." he mumbled, barely moving his lips.   
  
"Might help if you were looking at me."   
  
Bosco looked up and at Faith, but he couldn't quite look her directly in the eye. His eyes flitted somewhere around her neck level. "What exactly did you want to talk about?"   
  
"I need to know if you're serious." Faith replied, and nervously played with her fingers. Bending them and twining them together.   
  
Now Bosco looked her in the eye, his gaze meeting hers. Very intense. He nodded, never breaking eye contact. "Of course I was, wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."   
  
"I'm not entirely sure if this is a wise move, but I've been doing a lot of thinking since you said all that stuff, and well...I'm afraid that if I make you wait too long, I'll lose you."   
  
"No," Bosco said, shaking his head. "You won't. Look Faith, if you're seriously not ready, I will wait."   
  
"Fred's gone Bos." Faith said softly. "I could tell the last time I talked to him. He isn't going to come home. I think I'm ready to move on with my life."   
  
"You sure? 'Cause I mean, once you've had Bosco, there's no goin' back."   
  
Faith laughed, "I'm sure there isn't Bos."   
  
Bosco smiled, an all too often rare sight. He then reached out and touched Faith's arm. "We'll take it slow." he said and then grinned, "That's probably the first time I've ever said that!"   
  
Faith nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it."   
  
Bosco sniffed a bit and looked around, almost nervously. His gaze eventually shifted back to Faith. She smiled at him, softly, a closed mouth smile. Bosco decided to throw caution to the wind and leaned closer and gently kissed her. Faith returned the kiss and then pulled away. Not abruptly, but slowly.   
  
"That was nice." Faith said softly.   
  
Bosco nodded. "Yup."   
  
"We should do it again sometime."   
  
"Yup."   
  
They moved together again and kissed, this time deeper, longer. Outside the snow had stopped and the clouds began to clear. The soft light of the moon shone into the dimly lit apartment and illuminated the singing Santa that sat on the floor next to the couch. 


End file.
